


Check

by 26EdithFinn



Series: Its all just a game [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Instability, Obsessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26EdithFinn/pseuds/26EdithFinn
Summary: Sequel to Chess. Takes place a month after the last chapter.'They were walking down muggle London. Yes, muggle London. Never in a million years had she thought she’d be here with Malfoy, but here they were. It had been Hermione’s idea; they wouldn’t risk being seen by people they knew. Mainly Harry and Ron. She didn’t know where this was going and she didn’t want to overcomplicate things this early in the game.At least, that’s the excuse she gave herself.... All of the sudden, Hermione found herself on the floor. Sobbing, wailing, for Draco to come home. She needed him home. He was her rock, her beacon, her other half. And now she had a part of him growing inside of her. The one thing that joined them together forever.Draco needed to come home, for the both of them.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Here it is, part 2! This takes place roughly a month after the events of Chess. As with last story, I'll try to upload one chapter every week, probably Mondays or Sundays.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_Well, it may have escaped your notice, but life isn’t fair - Severus Snape_

_Hermione could barely feel the cold. She was blushing like a madwomen, she just knew it. Draco Malfoy had asked her out. Sure, they had already slept together, but part of her had thought that that would be the end of it. Malfoy had changed, but it couldn’t have been that much. Could it?_

_They were walking down muggle London. Yes, muggle London. Never in a million years had she thought she’d be here with Malfoy, but here they were. It had been Hermione’s idea; they wouldn’t risk being seen by people they knew. Mainly Harry and Ron. She didn’t know where this was going and she didn’t want to overcomplicate things this early in the game._

_At least, that’s the excuse she gave herself._

_“It’s getting colder. Would you like to head back?”_

_Hermione looked around, surprised that it was already snowing. She hadn’t wanted to stay out this late. But really, time seem to fly when she was with Malfoy. They had genuine fun together. He challenged her in a way none of her other friends did. Hermione couldn’t talk to Harry or Ron about Arithmancy, of History, or anything academic. All they seem to have in common now a days seemed to be going through war together. Harry was making an effort of course, and Hermione truly appreciated that. Ron… he was a different problem entirely. Since their kiss, she felt like she was walking on eggshells around him. Hermione didn’t really know how to deal with it, since she had no one to talk to about it._

_With Malfoy, things were just easier. Less confusing. At the same time because it was less confusing with Malfoy, it was more confusing with Ron and -_

_“Granger, are you all right?”, Malfoy’s voice snapped her out of her trance._

_“What? Oh. Yes, let’s get back.”_

_Hermione saw the slight disappointment on his face, but chose to ignore it. He hid it well after a moment, and offered his arm. As she took it, electricity shot threw her once more. Like when he had kissed her that night. Like when they had first been together. It was something she hadn’t experienced in a while, not since Krum. But not quite the same. With Krum, the feeling had been contained, somehow numbed. But with Malfoy… Oh. My. God._

_The side Apparited to Hogwarts, landing just outside of the gates. They walked silently towards the Great Hall, Hermione still holding on to Malfoy’s arm. Hermione was nervous. How were they supposed to part? With a firm handshake? A kiss on the cheek? On the lips?_

_Looking up at Malfoy, Hermione thought he must be having the same question. His jaw was clenched, the vain on the side of his neck slightly visible. The arm she was holding was tense, his fingers twitching ever so slightly. Malfoy wanted to touch her. She knew he wouldn’t do anything._

_Once they reached the Great Hall, there was a moment of silence. Hermione didn’t know what to do. Or rather, she knew what she wanted but didn’t know if it would be accepted._

_“I had a good time, Granger.”_

_“Likewise, Malfoy.”_

_“We should… get together. Some other time. Next weekend, maybe?”_

_“We have group -”_

_“Right.”, Malfoy’s face fell. It was a valid excuse, Hermione reasoned. The support group helped many kids affected by the war. She couldn’t miss a meeting. Still, her heart fell to her stomach seeing his disappointment._

_“Well, I suppose I’ll see you around then,” Malfoy turned to leave._

_He was just going to leave her like that? Not even trying to do or say anything? It was strange, she wasn’t use to seeing Malfoy so… submissive. And this didn’t sit well with Hermione. Not at all. Gathering all her courage, she reached out for his hand. Malfoy was stunned for a moment, and it was easy for Hermione to pull him towards her._

_When their lips crashed together, Hermione felt that electricity again. It was ten times stronger this time, setting her on fire and sending a wave of arousal to her core. As Malfoy backed her into a wall, she slide her fingers threw his hair tugging on it slightly. She needed him closer, this wasn’t enough. It would never again be enough to just kiss Malfoy._

_Malfoy’s hands were everywhere. In her hair, on her cheeks, tracing her sides, grasping her hips and grinding into her slowly. She could feel his rapid pulse under her fingers, could feel how tense he was. He was almost vibrating against her, Hermione could feel it. Slowly, the soft touches became bolder, rougher. Malfoy pressed her even closer to him, griping her hips almost enough to bruise. His kisses became more aggressive, as if trying to devour her soul, as if desperate for something only she could give. His excitement pressed into her stomach, demanding her attention. She rolled her hips into his, ripping a tortured groan from him. His hands moved to her arse, pulling her even further into him. Hermione was being backed into a wall, almost being lifted off her feet. Malfoy moved to her neck, sucking and bitting and marking her. And she let him. She didn’t care who saw. It felt too good._

_And then he was gone. Malfoy pulled back slowly and cupped her cheeks. He was panting and shaking. He took a few calming breaths, then stepped back. Hermione tried to follow him, but Malfoy gently pushed her back. When he opened his eyes and looked at her, Hermione could see the fire that burned there. The full intensity of his desire for her. It would eventually consume her, Hermione was sure._

_“We should stop… I should stop… before I can’t.”, Malfoy panted._

_“Why?”, Hermione asked. She didn’t see why they couldn’t keep going._

_“Because I want to do this right. I already screwed up our first night together, I don’t want to mess up the second.”_

_What was he talking about? Their first time had been good. Great even. Sure there was some discomfort, some pain, and her mind hadn’t shut up about Ron half of the time… but it hadn’t been terrible._

_“Besides, the next time that we’re together… I want you to be completely mine. And you aren’t yet.”_

_“Excuse me?”, she couldn’t decide whether she should be offended or turned on._

_“You’ll see Granger,”, Malfoy said as he walked away from her. “I’ll steal your heart. One way or another.”_

Hermione’s depression worsened at the memory. From that moment, Draco had done everything to be with her. He went to group, he studied with her, was sweet and soft with her… it was impossible to not fall for him. Draco befriended her friends, worked hard to better himself, turned his life completely around.

And what did it get him? Ridicule and humiliation. Those ignorant Aurors and ministry officials only saw the Death Eater, the traitor, the murderer. Draco had been seating in a cell at the Ministry waiting trial from a month now. Hermione knew the process could move faster, but no one would let it. Why? Because Draco didn’t have the resources for it. And why did Draco Malfoy not have the resources needed? Because some bastard stole all his money.

And of course the Ministry wasn’t lifting a finger to look for it. Because no one cared if Draco rotted in a cell.

Hermione felt the tears streaming down her face. After all these years, after all the testimonies and the evidence that Draco had done what he did to survive, no one seemed to care. No one seemed to care for his motives or for his eventual help to the Order. Only Hermione and Harry seemed to give a shit about what happened to him. Blaise Zabini offered his help, but it wasn’t enough. His family was still frowned at for being neutral. And Astoria Greengrass didn’t have much leverage either.

“Hermione dear, you haven’t touched the sandwich I made you.”

Hermione turned to see Molly, looking at her with all the sympathy of a mother. She had insisted on staying with Hermione for awhile, saying it wasn’t wise for her to be alone. Honestly, Hermione appreciated the gesture, but she felt suffocated. She just wanted to be alone, process what was happening alone just for a moment. But Molly didn’t leave her be for a single moment. She was almost as bad as Ron.

“I’m not that hungry, Molly.”

“I know dear. But you need your strength. You don’t know when you’ll need it the most.”

Hermione didn’t make a move towards her food. She couldn’t eat a worm meal knowing that Draco was getting cold slop in his cell. She just couldn’t stomach it.

Molly sighed it acceptance. They had done this routine for a month now, she knew the drill. Molly took the plate away, probably to save for later. Hermione would come find it later and eat half, leaving the rest for Ron’s eventual visit. He always showed up around three in the afternoon.

“You know if he were here, he would make a big fuss of you not eating,” spoke Astoria from the counter.

She too had moved in of sorts, saying that Draco would never forgive her if she wasn’t here. The truth was that she wasn’t as bad as Hermione had thought. Astoria cared for Draco, and respected him a great deal. She felt she owed him, Hermione thought. If it hadn’t been for Draco, Astoria would’ve never come out or gotten away from her parents. Hermione didn’t know the entire story, but it made her love Draco that much more.

“If Draco were here, neither of you would be living with me.”

“And what a tragedy that would be. I would miss Mrs. Weasley’s cooking too much.”

Hermione chuckled. She had missed having another woman to talk to. Ginny would forever be her closest friend, but there were certain things not even Ginny knew. Or rather thing Ginny didn’t handle well.

“Besides you’re eating for two now, Granger. You can’t get skimpy with food now.”

With a grunt, Hermione got off the couch. She walked over to the counter, where the sandwich sat. Hermione took the smallest bit she could, barely being able to keep it down.

There was a knock on the door. Hermione didn’t move to open it. If it was who she thought it was, he already had a key to the loft.

“You’re never going to open the door for me, are you?”, Harry asked.

“You have a key. It’s a little pointless don’t you think?”

Harry smirked, “Merlin, you sound just like that Ferret of yours.”

“How is he?”, Astoria asked.

“As well as you would hope. Like a caged animal really. The place doesn’t bring the best memories for him.”

“Did they give an update of the case?”, Hermione asked. She had to ask, even though she dreaded the answer. It was almost always the same.

“Actually, they have. His trial will be tomorrow morning. Zabini will represent him.”

She cringed, “Is that the best idea. I know he’s a great lawyer, but with everything going on -“

“It’s the only choice Malfoy has. No one else is willing to represent him.”

Figures. Hermione couldn’t believe this much ignorance was still a part of the world. It would start another war if they didn’t change.

“Well of course he’s the only one offering, Blaise is the only one of Draco’s old circle that still talks to him. The rest are either dead or in Azkaban.”, Astoria snorted. She had told Hermione about how there were still loyal Death Eaters in Azkaban. Some of which weren't convinced of Voldemort's defeat. Hermione found that hard to believe, but if it was true... she shuddered thinking about that possibility. Draco still had the Dark Mark, but it was covered by other tattoos he had gotten. Would that be a problem for him now? Would it be seen as a weakness?

“So why the trial? Why not just sentence him?”, Hermione blurted. Astoria’s comments were really making her a bit nauseous already, but she had to know more.

“Because there’s some new evidence came up.”

Ron walked in, his face grim. He had that look to him these days. Always tired, hands dirty, always with a light sweat. As if he’d been exerting himself for hours.

Astoria scuffed as soon as she saw Ron. She apparently couldn’t stand him, not that she would tell Hermione why. Draco must of told her something, because Astoria made a face of disgust whenever she saw him. Normally Hermione would intervene and defend Ron, but she was too tired for their petty grudge. It made as much sense as Ginny not trusting her brother.

“What evidence?”, Harry asked.

“No clue. I just heard that it gives Malfoy a guaranteed sentencing. Not sure to what though.”

Ron walked behind Hermione to the kitchen, and came back with a glass of water. He stopped just behind Hermione, she could feel the heat radiating from him, as well as his breathing in her hair. Hermione could also smell something metallic on him. It wasn’t the weirdest smell that had emanated from Ron, there was a moment were he had smelled like rotting flesh. She took a step forward by Astoria, who was sitting at the counter glaring daggers into Ron’s skull.

“Well, whatever it is, I just hope it’ll get him out of that cell. I hate thinking of him there.”, Hermione sighed.

“You haven’t seen him?”, Astoria asked.

“She can’t. Officials think it might be dangerous for her.”, answered Ron quickly.

Harry looked like he wanted to object, but closed his mouth as Molly walked in with a basket of clothes. Hermione had protested at first to Molly doing laundry, but she soon figured out that it was therapeutic for Molly. She needed to feel useful in a way, and doing laundry the muggle way was the best solution for her.

“Draco’s finally going to trial? Thats good right?”

“We don’t know mum, maybe.”

“Pray that it will be. My son does not belong in a cage like an animal.”

Ron sighed in irritation, “He’s not your kid mum.”

“Well he might as well be. After all he’s done for this family, for George and Ginny and me, he might as well be my son.”

Hermione could see the tension in Ron’s shoulders. The relationship between Molly and Draco had struck a nerve with Ron since day one. He couldn’t seem to understand the connection Molly had with Draco. How because of Draco, Molly was able to move on from Fred’s death and begin to heal. How Molly had provided Draco with comfort when Narcissa was murdered. Ron just didn’t get that, and Hermione had stopped hoping that he would.

“Well, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. I suggest you all eat and then get some rest. Merlin knows we’ll all need our strength tomorrow.”

After asking if Harry and Ron would stay for dinner, Hermione excused herself to her bedroom. She went to change into some fresh clothes, having noticed that she had been wearing the same set of pjs for two days straight.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco’s cologne. The bottle was half empty. She slowly walked up to it, grasped it, and inhaled deeply. If she closed her eyes, she could still imagine he was still here, that he was holding her, protecting her from everything.

The strong smell of the cologne reminded her of all the times the had cuddled for hours in the library, getting to know each other and falling into each other deeper and deeper. How that smell would make her want to kiss his neck, mark him as her own. How when she nibbled right underneath his jaw, Draco would groan quietly and lean further back to give he more room.

All of the sudden, Hermione found herself on the floor. Sobbing, wailing, for Draco to come home. She needed him home. He was her rock, her beacon, her other half. And now she had a part of him growing inside of her. The one thing that joined them together forever.

Draco needed to come home, for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

_You never run out of things that can go wrong - Murphy’s Law_

It was difficult being back here again. Watching Draco sit in the middle of the floor, chained to his chair. The Council looked down on him as an insignificant bug, disgracing them with his presence for a second time. Only this time, Hermione was powerless to protect him. She could only watch as he was subjected to this humiliation.

“It’ll be okay ‘Mione. Don’t worry about Malfoy, he can take care of himself.”

Ron took her hand and squeezed. It was reassuring to have a friend by her side. Even though they had had their differences, they had been able to work past them. And not a moment too soon, she needed him more than ever.

She watched is silence as Zabini spoke about Draco. How Draco had turned his life around, made amends, had become a different person. Taking a look at the Council, they didn’t seem to buy it.

“Mister Malfoy, you and Mister Potter shared a complaint to the Auror Department correct?”

“That is correct.”

“And what was the complaint about?”

“With all respect sir, I don’t see how that can be connected to -“, Zabini tried to interrupt. Judging by his tone and the grim look on his face, that question wasn’t going to lead anywhere good.

“Silence Mister Zabini. We’ve heard from you, now it is our turn to talk.”

After a moment of silence, the Council men continued. “What was the complaint about Mister Malfoy?”

“I - I had stumbled upon the dead body of Timoth Berneth, sir.”

“And you just… found him? Just stumbled into his apartment and found him dead?”

“Yes sir.”

Harry grasped her other hand. This wasn’t good.

“And why were you there, Mister Malfoy?”

“I just wanted to talk to him sir.”

“About what?”

“I wanted -“

“Was it to comfort him on taking your money.”

From where Hermione was sitting, she could see the shock on Draco’s face.

“Sir, I’m afraid I don’t -“

“There has been new evidence given to us, in which we found that Leonidas Helwater had given Timoth Berneth complete access to your company’s vault. Which I might add, is connected to yours by a document you signed when Mr. Helwater took control of the company.”

Hermione felt numb. It made sense in a way. Draco started losing money at the same moment that Berneth increased the funding for her policy. And Draco wouldn’t have had to be aware of it because he didn’t really have any control of the company’s finances.

She had a bad feeling of where the Council was going with this.

“Is it possible, Mister Malfoy, that you found out about this transaction the same night Berneth was found dead?”

Silence. No one knew what to say. Draco looked in a state of shock, his expression tight. Zabini wasn’t doing much better, shuffling through his papers furiously trying to find something that would help.

“Theres no way of proving this, of course, without Veritaserum or Legilimency, both of which are difficult options. For one you, Mister Malfoy, have been known to be a talented in Occlumency, and could change your memories at a moments notice. And Veritaserum is so hard to brew these days… I’m afraid we’ll have to postpone this trial further.”

Beside her, Ron tensed. She looked to him and saw anger, but at what? Wasn’t postponing the trial a good thing?

“In the mean time, for the sake of everyone involved, we’ll be sending you to Azkaban to await sentencing.”

“No!”, Hermione shouted. They couldn’t send him to that place, he would die.

“Silence! Whether you believe it or not, this is a good thing Miss Granger. For all involved.”

“Hermione please, don’t make it worse.”, Harry whispered as he tugged at her hand. Hermione glanced at Draco. He was holding back, she knew it. She knew he was holding in his panic, and her outburst wasn’t helping. Slowly, she sat back down, holding Harry’s hand in an iron grip. Ron’s hand landed on her knee, gently squeezing.

“If I may, sir,”, Zabini spoke surprising everyone, “we still haven’t seen any evidence tying my client to the supposed crime.”

“As I explained, Mr. Zabini, we found the connection between Mister Malfoy, Mister Helwater, and Mister Berneth -“

“Yes, yes, but that’s all just speculation really. Where is the physical proof that ties my client to the crime? Have you, for instance, inspected my client’s wand? Or what of anything placing him at the supposed time of Leonidas’ disappearance? Or of Mr. Berneth’s murder?”

Silence. Hermione looked up to see the stunned look of the council. They didn’t know how to respond. The didn’t know how to proceed.

“Yes well… we have Mister Malfoy’s wand… but the location has been difficult to pinpoint…”

Ron stiffened beside her. “Wands track location?”, he whispered.

Hermione couldn’t help but roll her eyes, “Yes Ron. You of all people should know that. It’s part of your job, isn’t it?”

“So what you’re saying, is that you have no physical proof that my client was there or that he was tied to the crime, that this is all speculation?”

“Well yes but -“

“I think what Council woman Terry means,”, interrupted another Council member. Jon, if Hermione remembered correctly. “Is that we are in the process of finding more solid evidence. We have yet to assign an Auror to the case, but one will be assigned and will bring you the evidence you so crave. Not that it’ll do Mister Malfoy any good.”

This was good right? Someone was going to actually investigate this. And of course find nothing to tie Draco down. This was a win, for sure. At least, that’s what it looked like.

“Unless it’s a corrupt bastard.”, whispered Astoria from behind her. Hermione immediately deflated. Astoria was right; if some bastard took up Draco’s case, they would spin anything to frame him. And depending on how smart this Auror was, the sentencing on Draco’s life could go either way. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, what Zabini was proposing. He was taking a gamble, and a huge one at that.

“Since you don’t have the evidence, I would argue that there is no ned to send my client to Azkaban.”, Zabini stated.

“Well we have to send him somewhere. Mister Malfoy is still under investigation, he can’t be roaming around.”

“I suggest house arrest for this case -“

“No. Perhaps Azkaban is too… extreme for this case, seeing as there still is not enough evidence.”

After a beat of silence, Council member Jon spoke again. “Mister Malfoy will be sent to a holding facility, to await trial. His stay is indefinite -“

“I don’t think that’s wise, sir. With all due respect, this investigation could stretch for months is we let it sit.”, Zabini persisted. Hermione was slightly impressed. And perhaps a little hopeful.

“Fine, fine.Mister Malfoy will get a new trial with all the evidence that can be acquired in three months from today. In the meantime, he will be sent to a holding facility in South London. Case closed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update - Uploading chapters will be harder to do from now on. Classes started for me and it's difficult to find time to write with my schedule. Please be patient with me guys, and I'll try to upload as soon as I can. Also, I apologize for the short chapter. They'll be longer next time, promise.


	3. Chapter 3

_Pity, you don’t even have a character of your own. And by character, I mean existence. And clearly, you have lived your life on borrowed existence. - Unknown_

_“I was only able to buy you a few minutes -“_

_“Thanks Harry.”_

_They were walking down a corridor towards the Auror interrogation rooms. An escort that owed Harrymany favors followed closely behind._

_“I’m sorry I can’t do more, but you know they won’t want me involved in the case and I -“_

_“Potter. It’s alright.”_

_Of course they wouldn’t give Harry the case. Not only was he somewhat involved in the investigation, but he was Draco’s friend. And really, even if Draco wasn’t friends with Harry, the council wouldn’t have given him Draco’s case. Harry was fair. No one wanted to be fair with a Malfoy these days._

_“I let you down mate. I should’ve told you to stay at the Ministry, or taken more precautions with how we delivered the news, or we should of gone straight to Kingsley -“_

_“Harry, it’s alright really. You did what you thought was best. I couldn’t have asked anything more of you.”_

_They came to a stop in front of Interrogation Room A. Who Harry had to threaten to pull this off was beyond Draco. All he knew was that he had five minutes to talk to Hermione. He only had five minutes to hold her while he still could. Draco wasn’t sure if he would be able to kiss her again after today._

_“You should have asked for more. I should have seen this coming. With all the progress after the war, people are still quick to point blame -“_

_“Especially if his hands are covered in blood.”_

_Harry stared at him, the color of his face draining. “That wasn’t funny.”_

_Draco forced a crocked grin, “But it’s true. I got myself in this mess as much as you did. It was stupid and I didn’t think it through and now…"_

_Draco stared at the door. On the other side was Hermione. She was probably griping her hands so tight she would leave nail indents on her knuckles. She most likely was chewing her lower lip it would start to bleed if she didn’t stop. At the very least, Draco could practically see her jumping in her chair, wondering where he was and what was taking so long. They only had five minutes. She was the only person that seemed to give a damn about him. Of course he had the Weasleys and the Potters, but no one else. There was Blaise and Astoria, but no other childhood friends. They were all in prison or dead._

_“Just… look after Mia, okay? Make sure she doesn’t shut down.”_

_“I will, of course I will.”, Harry answered._

_With a nod, Draco went to open the door. However, there was one more thing he had to say. Before he lost his resolve._

_“Potter, look. We both know what I’m getting into and where I’m going to end up. And, lets face it, there’s a very high probability that I don’t come out in on peace -“_

_“Malfoy -“_

_Draco held up his hand before Harry could continue, “If anything were to happen to me, were I can’t come back, I want you to promise - swear to me, that you’ll help Mia move on. She won’t do well on her own, and she shouldn’t have to.”_

_Harry sighed, “Thats not up to me Draco. You’re her soulmate. If anything were to happen -“_

_“You well enough know that neither Mia nor I believe in soulmates. And yes, at first she’ll try to say she’s happy being alone. But you know that’ll be a lie. I’m just saying, she needs someone in her life that will be her companion, celebrate her victories. If she doesn’t want a man fine, but get her a puppy or a hoard of those kneazle breeds she loves so much. Anything to keep her company. Promise me Harry, you won’t let her get lonely.”_

_“I - I promise.”_

_To Draco’s shock, Harry pulled him into a hug. They had hugged before, but it had been quick and friendly. This time, it felt like a goodbye from two close friend. Draco had never really hugged his friends until Harry came along. With the way all of them were raised, Draco wondered if he ever had real friends at all back then. With Harry he found someone he could count on, come to for advice or for a laugh. Draco could count on Harry to support him and pull him off the edge if Draco went too far. Behind Hermione, Harry was his best friend. His only friend really._

_Draco was the first to back away, the emotion threatening to overcome him. They were still men, and men didn’t cry together, according to his father. Some habits just never die it seems._

_“I’ll talk to you soon Potter.”_

_“Yeah.Talk to you soon Malfoy.”_

_Draco turned his back to Harry prepared to open the door, “Oh and if she does date anyone after, make sure it’s anyone but the Weasel.”_

_Draco shut the door to Harry’s broken chuckles._

The memory was just a couple days old, but to Draco it felt much longer. Time seemed to slow to a stop as soon as he was shoved into his, cell his cellmate Tom not even glancing up to greet him.

It was a small space, barely big enough for the two beds and the toilet on the wall. It was dark, with only one light to share between the two of them. The beds were old, Merlin knows who had used them before, and they gave an annoying groan whenever Draco moved. He had a window, but all he saw was the souls of peoples feet as they passed. From what Draco could tell, they were underground somewhere in the South of London.

The window wasn’t exactly a light source though. After a couple hours of staring, Draco realized he was underneath a building of some sort. He didn’t know what it was for or who the people were, but they seemed in a hurry to go somewhere. And at times, they seemed rather aggressive.

Truth was, Draco had no idea where they had taken him. The officer that had escorted him said something about a transfer unite, but a transfer to what Draco couldn’t say. No one could say anything about it, it seemed. Tom didn’t know, going by the few words Draco had managed to get out of him. The guards that were watching him wouldn’t say either, they actually wouldn’t say anything to Draco even if he was directly speaking to them.

“You’re thinking rather loudly over there.”

Draco was startled out of his thoughts by Tom. The man was older, in his early thirties, with dark brown hair and a beard to match. He sounded Scottish, but Draco wasn’t entirely sure. Whenever Tom spoke, it was low and rough, as if it pained him to speak at all. He laid on his bed, hands beneath his head and eyes shut. A deep frown on his face, as if concentrating on something out of reach.

“I didn’t think I was disturbing you.”

“Well you were,” Tom swung his legs and sat up on his bed. “I was expecting more of you.”

“Excuse me?”, Draco asked. He was still processing that someone was speaking to him.

“You’re a Malfoy, ain’t you? I heard whispers about your family, I figured you would be the same.”

Draco snorted. Typical. Wherever he went, people would always see the Malfoy name before anything else. “Well, so sorry to disappoint.”

“No, not disappointment, intrigue. I’ve never met a Malfoy, or a Slytherin for that matter, act like such a shoe licker.”

Draco didn’t know how to answer, so he just stared. This man, that he barely knew, was calling him a… shoe licker? What did that even mean?

“Although that does make sense, now that I think on it. Malfoy senior licked the shoes of the Dark Lord for years. Must’ve left some impression on you.”

“I would stop talking, if you know what’s good for you.”

Draco felt the anger rise up inside him. He hated being compared to his father, it was bad enough that he already looked like him.Draco tried so hard to be the exact opposite of his father. He treated Hermione different for how Lucius had treated his mother. Draco tried so hard to pull back, not scare her away, not be so intense with her, do whatever she wanted. Draco treated his friends differently, treating them like people instead of business deals or an opportunity to network. Draco tried so hard to be different, for people to see him differently. The fact that no one did made him want to commit mass murder.

Tom leaned in and stared at Draco. He seemed to analyze Draco, from head to toe. After a moment Tom leaned back and smirked.

“You won’t do anything. You’re holding back the urge to punch me out, aren’t you? Nah, you’re not going to do anything to me, because you’re so focused on being something you’re not that… you went to the extreme side of things. Thing is, it hasn’t worked has it?”

Draco continued to stare at Tom. Inwardly, Draco saw punching Tom over and over again, until his knuckles became bloodied and Tom chocked on his own blood. Draco’s hands twitted with the urge to shove Tom away, his legs shook with the need to run away form this. But he couldn’t. There was nowhere to go. And Tom kept smirking at him.

“You, Mister Malfoy, have an identity issue. You’re fighting your instincts. Fighting what you are.”

“And what am I according to you?”

“You’re a caged animal. You caged yourself in, trying to protect the people around you. And now, that animal is clawing at your insides, demanding you let it out.”

“And how could you possibly know this about me?”

“Because I saw you. I saw what he made you do, and I saw you be broken by him.”, Tom lifted up his sleeve and showed a faded Dark Mark. Around it were so many scratches and bruises, his arm looked almost rotten.

“I know what you’re going through because I went through it as well. I thought I could control it, but I couldn’t. I thought it would go away, but it didn’t.” Tom frowned at Draco again, as if disappointed by his lack of reaction.

I reality seeing the Dark Mark shoved Draco into a panic. Flashes of blood and screams plagued his mind. His Marked arm started to ache, even though he knew it hadn’t been activated.

“Did you kill that man? Like they say you did, Malfoy?”

Draco was shaking. He started seeing double and there was a ringing in his ear. Draco felt his heartbeat increase at an abnormal rate. He began to sweat.

“Who are you?”, Draco asked when he could find his voice.

“I’m nobody important, Malfoy. I’m just the man that’ll get you out of here alive.”

_Draco had just stepped through the door when Hermione launched herself at him. In an instant, Draco was holding a sobbing Hermione in his arms and gently stroking her hair. She was shacking violently and her sobs were breaking his heart, yet Draco refusedto break. He had to be strong for her. She was to be comforted, taken care off. Draco never wanted to be a burden for her, and he wasn’t about to start now._

_“Sh, Mia. It’s alright. It’s going to be okay -“_

_“How can you say that!”, Hermione yelled surprising Draco. She looked up from his chest with tears streaming down her face. “How can up possibly think everything will be okay? What am I supposed to do?”_

_“You’re going to carry on like you always do. You’re going to be brave and hold your head up high, like the brightest which you are. And you’re going to move on an not look back -“_

_She pounded at his chest, “Move on? How can you ask me to move on, you idiot!”_

_“Mia -“_

_She didn’t let Draco finish. Hermione crashed her lips onto his, and Draco couldn’t hold in together anymore. He hugged her as tightly as possible and decided to devour her with a kiss. He told her he loved her and worshiped her the only way he could, by letting his mouth claim hers as his hand slowly defended towards her hip. The other, he tangled in her curls, memorizing the feel of them in his fist as he pulled her closer. Draco knew he was being aggressive, he knew that he was being less then careful, but he couldn’t help it. If this was the last time he would ever hold Hermione Granger, he was going to memorize everything about her._

_They both pulled apart slowly, gasping for breath. Hermione’s hands tangled into his hair, and Draco wrapped both hands in her curls._

_“I could never move on from you Malfoy. You’re in my blood, under my skin. Everywhere I look you’ll be there. I can’t -“_

_“Yes you can. You have to Mia. I don’t know when I’ll get out of here, or even if I will. Promise me, if that happens -“_

_“No -“_

_“If that happens,”, Draco continued, her breath hitting him in small puffs, “you’ll start again. You’ll find someone and be happy. I need you to be happy Granger.”_

_“I can only be happy with you. And you’re going to get out, I promise that you will.”_

_“You can’t promise me that.”_

_“Yes I can.”, Hermione looked into his eyes, and Draco drowned in the intensity the held. It was hypnotizing, seeing all her raw power and emotion for his swirl in those chocolate eyes._

_“Draco, I have to tell you something -“_

_“No don’t say anything. I don’t want to know about anything I won’t be a part of.”_

_“But I have to tell you that I -“_

_The door opened behind Draco, startling him slightly. “Time’s up.”_

_Draco’s blood ran cold. Had it been five minutes already? He didn’t want to go, wasn’t ready to let go of her just yet. He felt the escort lightly tug on his elbow, and Draco suppressed the urge to shove him off. If Draco resisted now, things would only get worse for him._

_With a sigh, Draco gently released Hermione and pushed her away. He straitened and backed away from the room._

_“I love you too Granger.”, he said. Draco turned towards the escort and shut the door behind him._

“Malfoy…. Malfoy… Oi, Malfoy!”

Draco slowly came to, hopping it was all a really bad nightmare. But no. He was still in a cell Merlin knows where, underneath a building, in the dark, and his only companion was an ex Death Eater.

“I’m sorry man, I didn’t think you would freak out on me like that. I went too far, really, I didn’t mean too -“

“Oh do shut up.”, Draco growled. He sat up slowly from his bed, his head splitting in two.

“Let’s start over. I’m Tom, although most people call me Creep -“

“What happened to your accent?”, Draco noticed the guy almost sounded American now. Which was just great.

“Oh you caught that? Yeah, sorry. I panicked. I’ve faked it since I moved over to Europe. I find people don’t treat me as badly if I fake it.”

Draco only nodded. The room was still spinning slightly, and there was a light buzzing in his ear. He looked at Tom, and then slid his gaze to his Marked arm. The Dark Mark was faded, but it was there. Slowly, Draco rolled up his own sleeve and looked at his faded Mark. Draco had tried to cover it up with a muggle tattoo, but the Mark was still very much there.

“You know, it’s actually a pretty good cover up. No one that doesn’t know the Mark would have questioned it.”

“Too bad everyone knows the Mark.”

Tom leaned in slightly, “What exactly are you in for?”

Draco sighted, “What’s it to you?”

“Well I figure we’re the only ones that we can count on. You and I sharing an experience, you know?”

“And what experience is that? I don’t remember you at the Dark Lord’s meeting and torture sessions.”

Tom grimaced,” True, but I know what it’s like for proper not to believe you. For everyone to see only the worst of you.”

“Right. What are you if for again?”

“Well officially I’m in for murder. But I didn’t kill anyone. I just happen to rob the store of a dying man. I never even toughed him.”

Draco closed his eyes. It was the same situation he was in now. He didn’t rob a store, but he was being framed, just like Tom supposedly was.

“How long have you been here?”

“About two years. They keep threatening to send me to Azkaban, but they don’t have to proof for that. I’ve been in limbo ever since.”

There was a pause, and then Tom spoke again. “Thats what happening to you, ani’t it? You’re being framed for something you didn’t do.”

“You sound surprised.”, Draco arched an eyebrow.

“Well yeah. I thought that Slytherins were supposed to be sneaky. You know, not that easy to catch.”

“Yeah well, the Slytherin mentality is what sent my life to hell, so I try to avoid it.

Tom frowned, “No, what got you in hell was the whole ‘blood purity’ shit that was going on. Not because you were a Slytherin.”

Draco thought about that for a bit. Had he gone too far? Trying to put everything behind him just a little too much. It would explain the whole mess with Hermione, and why it still bothered him years later. How he had let her walk all over him, and not in a good way. He had known. Of course he had known. And they had fought about it once, but never touched the issue again. And it hadn’t felt natural to him at all.

Why had he let her do that to him for so long? And with the Weasel of all people?

Carefully, Draco laid back down on his back. Tom had a point, in a way. Just because Draco had given up on blood purity, didn’t mean he had to give up being a Slytherin. But that’s just what he had done. To be able to keep Hermione. To have a friendship with Harry. To escape his past. But maybe he had gone a little too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got out later then I wanted it to, but I kept editing and re-editing trying to figure out the best way to write out my idea. If its still confusing, please let me know, and I'll edit this again. This final draft was the best I could come up with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this came out so late. Things have been really crazy and I lost track of stuff. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it!

_Oh, I wouldn't say Love always makes you happy. Sometimes it makes you _ _incredibly sad - Rick Riordan_

_“You want to tell me what you’re doing?”_

_Hermione looked up from her book. She had tried to escape to the library after her fight with Draco, but it had been too crowded. Not to mention that Ron was there, and she didn’t have the energy to doge him. So she headed to the Head dorms, thinking she would have some time to calm down before facing Draco at dinner. Now, it seemed that would have to wait._

_“What are you talking about Ginny? How did you even get in here?”_

_Ginny scoffed, “Harry told me. But I’m not here to talk about him, or for you to lecture me about privacy or whatever the hell it is your thinking. I want to know what you think you’re doing, Granger, with my brother and Malfoy.”_

_Hermione paled. She hadn’t thought Ginny had been near her fight with Draco, nor did Hermione tell her about their relationship. However, Ginny had seen her kiss with Ron, as well as the both of them hugging at all times… it wasn’t that big of a leap to assume that Ron and her were a couple. Even if they didn’t speak much since they had come back to Hogwarts. Hermione tended to avoid Ron whenever she saw him, and Ron seemed to be avoiding Hermione as well. Still -_

_“Well? Are you going to answer me?”_

_“Ginny, it’s complicated. It’s… it’s not something that I can fully explain and -“_

_“Try.” Ginny voice was cold. Hermione looked up at her, face blank and eyes red._

_“I can’t really understand it. I’ve tried explaining it to myself but -“_

_“Try harder.”_

_Ginny took a seat in front of Hermione, her arms crossed. Her usually kind eyes had turned cold, angry. Hermione wasn’t going to squirm out of this._

_“I - I suppose it started after his trial.”, Hermione sighed._

_“Draco’s trial?He was under house arrest the whole summer, and you were with us.”_

_“Yes well… we wrote to each other. He just wanted to apologize, and I just accepted his apology. But then…”_

_“Then what, Hermione?”_

_Hermione could feel tears starting to build, “I - I was lonely. I felt trapped, like I couldn’t cry or scream in front of any of you. You had enough to deal with, and I didn’t feel like I could- I didn’t want to add to the sadness.”_

_Ginny sighed. Her posture relaxed a bit. Her eyes turned sad when Hermione looked up._

_“It was on a whim that I wrote to him. Asking how he was doing. He responded. From there, it just became a frequent thing. We were friends.”_

_“Because we weren’t? Hermione, we were together the whole summer, you could have -“_

_“You were mourning for Fred, as was Ron and the rest of the family. Harry was mourning his parents all over again, including Remus and Tonks. I couldn’t add to that. I couldn’t add to the already immense grief of everyone -“_

_“You are family. And I’m sorry you felt like you had to look for comfort somewhere else. Wasn’t a good friend was I?”_

_They stared at each other for a moment, neither knowing exactly what to say._

_“So I imagine your ‘friendship’ with Malfoy changed when we got to school?”_

_“Actually, we kissed on the train.”, Hermione whispered. Truth was, Draco had already confessed to her in his letters. Hermione had said she would break things off with Ron before they got to Hogwarts. So when they saw each other on the train, Draco pulled her to him and kissed her, thinking they would be together._

_“But you didn’t talk to Ron -“_

_“I couldn’t Ginny. Ron was still grieving, and I didn’t want to make it worse. I was going to, since nothing had happened between us -“_

_“Liar. I saw you kiss and cuddle with him -“_

_“One time! But after that there was nothing, I promise. And I thought - maybe, that it would be okay. But then Ron told me he needed me and I - I - I just couldn’t.”_

_“So when Malfoy came to our compartment -“_

_“He really did come to apologize, but yes, its why he looked so mad. I had just told him we couldn’t be together. Not yet.”_

_Ginny gave her a confused look, “Wait, then why did he and Harry -?”_

_“They really are friends Ginny. They have much in common, both in temperament and in experience. Not everything Draco does is for me.”_

_Ginny chuckled, “No I imagine not. He has to get his pleasure from somewhere.”_

_Both girls laughed quietly, but only for a moment._

_“So if you’re still with my brother, why do people claim to see you going on dates with Malfoy?”_

_Hermione felt her face burn, “Well that the complicated part. And also the part that I hate the most.”_

_Ginny went to sit next to her and put a hand on Hermione’s shoulder, “Whatever you’re doing, I will stand by you.”_

_Hermione felt like crying again, “Its just - I haven’t gotten a chance to talk to Ron- and - and now”, she took a shuddering breath, “I slept with Draco.”_

_Hermione heard Ginny take a breath,”When?”_

_“About a month ago. He stayed behind after a Group meeting, and we were talking about us and if we had a future and - and - I couldn’t resist kissing him.”_

_Tears were now freely running down Hermione’s face. She was a horrible person. Not only did she cheat on Ron in a way, but she had lost her virginity to someone she wasn’t sure loved her. Draco said he cared about her, but love? Unlikely. They hadn’t known each other that long, and had just started to be civil to each other._

_Ginny rubbed her back in comfort, not speaking for a long time._

_“So Draco thinks you are a couple, Ron thinks you are a couple, and you haven’t talked to either of them.”_

_“I know. It’s completely fucked up.”_

_Ginny chuckled humorlessly, “Yeah that’s one way to see it.”_

_“What am I going to do? How can I fix this without hurting either of them.”_

_“Hermione, someone always gets hurt when it comes to love. You can’t make everyone happy all the time. Someone I bound to get hurt. Question is, who? Ron, Malfoy or you?”_

_Hermione sobbed harder. She couldn’t decide. Ron was her friend, they had been through so much. But Draco… Draco was sweet and kind and always there for her. And she loved him._

_“You’ve already made up your mind, haven’t you?, Ginny asked with a sad voice._

_“Yes, I have.”_

She picked Draco. Hermione would always pick Draco. Even if he was a jerk in the past, and even if he was what some would call a flirt, and even if he was slightly twisted at times, he would always be her first and only choice. Sometimes Hermione can’t believe he stuck by her, even with the incident with Ron. Because of course Draco knew, she was certain he knew. Hermione never had the courage to actually tell Draco about it, about the mess with Ron and the reason she had always been a bit skittish at the beginning. But Draco wasn’t stupid, he wasn’t slow. He must have known. And still, he was with her.

That’s why she wouldn’t give up on him now. Ron and the ministry were convinced there was nothing left to do for him, but Hermione couldn’t accept that. She wasn’t ever giving up on Draco Malfoy, even if the world already had.

Well, except for the Weasleys. They were working as hard as her trying to find a solution. Arthur and Percy were at the Ministry, trying to find anything that would remotely help them. George and Bill were trying to fund Zabini, giving him more resources to find helpful evidence in favor of Draco. Molly and Ginny were with Hermione supporting her and comforting her, making sure she didn’t skip any meals. If they weren’t pestering Hermione to eat, Astoria would force feed her. She seemed to have taken Hermione’s pregnancy very personally, checking up on her constantly. Astoria had practically moved into the spare bedroom.

Harry kept her posted on Draco’s case. They had finally assigned an Auror to his case. Her name was Mary-Ann Velazquez, a transfer from the Spanish Ministry. According to Harry, Velazquez was one of the top detectives at the Spanish branch, and having her work on Draco’s case was a good thing. She didn’t have preexisting biases, so she wouldn’t profile Draco by just looking at him. At least that was the hope. Hermione feared this Velazquez might be easily swayed.

Then there was Ron. After the trial, he had been angry. Ron said it had been for the unfairness of the trial, but Hermione wasn’t sure. He hadn’t done anything to help Draco so far, and he seemed to cling to Hermione more than ever. He would always be at the flat, always stayed for dinner, always sat a little to close to her. There were times when he would try to follow Hermione to the bedroom, but Astoria stood between them. Ron’s behavior was starting to creep Hermione out. Molly had said that Ron was being protective, but of what? Hermione wasn’t in any danger really, and Ron didn’t know of her pregnancy. Only Molly and Astoria knew. She didn’t want anyone else to know until Draco did.

“Have you eaten your breakfast?”, Astoria asked from the doorway. She had brought Hermione breakfast in bed, a gesture that had slowly started to become the norm between the two of them. Astoria would bring her something to eat, leave Hermione to eat in peace, then come back to take the plates away and check on how Hermione was feeling. She knew Astoria could see her depression, could hear her crying as nigh while she clung to Draco’s pillow. Hermione appreciated the routine they had made, it gave her something to look forward to.

“Yes, everything was delicious as always. Where did you learn to cook so well?”

Astoria put her dishes on the tray, ”I was raised to be the perfect Pureblood wife. Entertain, take care of a man’s needs. It was drilled into me I suppose.”

Hermione chuckled, “My mother tried to teach me, but it never took. All I can make is pasta, which grows old soon.”

“Ah yes, Draco told me all about that. He said if he ate another Chicken Alfredo pasta, he would go crazy. He’s a meat guy, you know.”

Both women chuckled. After it became clear Hermione wasn’t able to make anything else other than pasta, he took it upon himself to cook. And he was a decent chef. Hermione came home one day to find stake sirloin, with potato skins and garlic broccoli. Only slightly burnt. Before he left Draco had started trying vegetarian recipes, saying he was growing tired of red meat.

“Oh. Hey, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Hermione wiped away a stray tear, “No, it’s not you. It must be the mood swings. Merlin I’ve been crying so much I didn’t even notice.”

Astoria sat at the foot of the bed, “It’s been a month, has there been any progress?”

Hermione shook her head, “Harry won’t tell me. All I know is that Velazquez is making progress, but I don’t know if it’s good or bad. I don’t know anything.”

“I’m sure it’s fine. Things always seem to work out for you and Draco, even at the most unlikely of times.”

Looking at Astoria, Hermione wanted to ask her. She had had the question on her mind for so long, and now that she could finally ask it, Hermione suddenly didn’t know how.

“Ask your question Granger. It’s eating at you.”

“How did you know -“

“You have that look on your face. Draco has described it enough for me to recognize it.”

Hermione sighed, “Do you know why - I mean, it was a while ago and I don’t know if you know the whole story but - did Draco ever mention what happened? Between Ron and I?”

Astoria looked at her closely, as if examining her. Hermione was going on a limb her, asking Astoria such a question, but curiosity was eating her. Draco never talked about it. They didn’t ever talk about that time in their relationship, which probably wasn’t the healthiest thing.

“He told me some. When we were talking again. He told me he was with you, any why we couldn’t get married. He told me why I couldn’t say anything. He threatened me actually. I thinks that’s why I didn’t take you as seriously back then.”

Hermione blushed. She wouldn’t have taken herself seriously either.

“It’s not that I was ashamed of Draco. I never have been. Its just -“

“You didn’t want to loose what you had. You didn’t want anything to change more than it already had. I understand.”

There was a pause. Hermione thought Astoria was going to elaborate further, but she didn’t.

“Do you know why Draco forgave me so easily?”

Astoria chuckled, “Forgave you easily? He did no such thing. He fought with himself for ages, talking himself into and out of forgiving you and being with you over and over again. There was no ‘easy’ for him. He was going against every instinct he had, I think, to be with you. And in the end, Draco chose you above everything he had ever believed.”

Hermione turned from Astoria’s penetrating gaze. She didn’t like to think of herself as the selfish one in her relationship with Draco, but maybe she was. Hermione had asked Draco to give up everything for her, even if it wasn’t direct. And while he did it without question, Hermione hadn’t. Not really. She still had all her friends. She still hung out with Ron, even while she knew it made Draco uncomfortable. For the past two years, Hermione had been selfish and self centered and close minded about Draco’s career, his friendship with Astoria, his past with Voldermort… and he just took it. He didn’t complain. He didn’t argue. Even when he saw Astoria or Zabini, Draco accepted Hermione’s limitations on him.

She was a horrible girlfriend.

“I don’t think you’re the only one to blame.”

“What do you mean?”, Hermione asked.

“Well Draco willingly went along with whatever you did. And you and I both know Draco doesn’t do anything he doesn’t want to.”

“I suppose.”

“But… you should still talk about it. When he’s out I mean. It wouldn’t be the best environment for a kid, I don’t think.”

Hermione chuckled, “I suppose not. Theres many thing Draco and I need to sort out before the baby comes.”

“Such as?”

“Well there’s Ginny -“

“You’re pregnant ‘Mione?”

Both women snapped their gaze towards the door, where Ron stood looking green. He looked pale, almost sick. He was sweating, like he had been running for a long time. And his fists were clenched tightly, his knuckles turning white.

“Oh Ron. I didn’t know you were here -“

“Are you? Pregnant? Is it Malfoy’s? Is it the Ferret’s?”, Ron voice hot higher and higher with every question.

“Who else would it be, Weasley? Most certainly not yours.” Astoria stood between Hermione and Ron, her arms crossed and her feet planted. She wasn’t going anywhere and Hermione was oddly thankful. She didn’t think Ron would hurt her, nor was she scared of him. Not really. Yet, she didn’t feel safe around him anymore. She didn’t feel comfortable around him. Maybe it was the fact that Draco would hate Ron being in their flat, or maybe it was Ron’s strange behavior recently.

“How could you ‘Mione? Having a baby with Malfoy complicates everything. I had everything under control and now - now you have to get rid of it.”

Hermione paled, “Ron what are you saying?”

Ron stumbled closer to the bed. Astoria gripped her wand. “It’s the only way.. You cannot have his baby Hermione, do you understand? You can’t be tied to him forever -“

“That’s enough Mr. Weasley. I’m going to have to ask that you leave.” Astoria pointed her wand at him. Hermione was almost sure she wouldn’t have to use it.

“Ron what has gotten into you?”

“This isn’t part of the plan Hermione! You’re messing up everything!”

Hermione started to panic. Ron had made it to the foot of the bed and was trying to crawl towards her. She didn’t expect this. She didn’t know what to do. Why was Ron acting like this?

Astoria, apparently losing her patience, hit Ron with a stinging spell that knocked him back to the door. “Leave. Now. Before I make you.”

Ron looked at Astoria with rage, but didn’t attack her. He slowly got up, wincing in pain, and looked at Hermione. “When you see what a horrible idea this is, let me know.”

Ron turned and left the room, Astoria on his heels. Hermione heard shouting and cursing while Ron was pushed to the door.

When Astoria came back, Hermione was already a sobbing mess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so late. I mean really, I can't believe it's been this long. College life just sucks man, I don't have the time I want for my stories.
> 
> But really, things should be better now. I mean, I hope. I really really hope so.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that it was worth the wait. Side note, the beginning quote I used for this one is my favorite so far, it really reflects much of Draco's character I think

_My demons, though quiet, are never quite silenced. Calm as they may be, they wait patiently for a reason to wake, take an overdue breath, and crawl back to my ear ~ Unknown_

His hair was becoming a problem, it was almost as long as it had been in fifth year.

In the four months Draco had been in this holding facility, he had gotten a sort of routine. He got up early, before anyone else did. Draco took the two steps to go over to the small sink in the cell. It was a disgusting thing, almost yellow in color and green in some places. He washed his face as best he could with gray water, and did his business in the loo. Draco only used it once a day, refusing to let anyone watch him. He caughtTom watching one time, and that was the end of it.

At about five in the morning, the guards would wake up all the inmates. At that time,Tom would get up and use the loo and wash his face. The two of them shuffled over to the mess hall for their joke of a breakfast. Draco didn’t eat much, not trusting the slight gray coloring of the eggs.

Draco would joinTom at the library.Tom would read about soul searching and meditation, while Draco would read and take notes on the few business books available. He had decided that when - there was no if - he got out of the holding facility, Draco would take up the family business, try and save what he could. It had never been his intention to let it sink, Draco had had different priorities at the time. Like Hermione.

WhenTom was done reading, he would go with Draco to the makeshift gym. There Draco did weights for a three hours straight. It dawned on him he had let himself go after leaving Hogwarts. Not that he was fat, he was just softer than he had been. Draco wanted his old body back, wanted to be as strong and lean as he had been.

Draco also wanted to feel the way he had before. When he felt like he deserved the world, like he was worthy of everything. Yes he realized he was an entitled dick in Hogwarts, and he knew that being that arrogant wasn’t a good idea anymore. But that was who Draco Malfoy was. That was who a Malfoy was. And Draco wanted to be that again.

Truth was, what happened between Hermione and him was not entirely her fault. Draco had let it happen, he had let the situation get away from him. Because that’s what Draco felt he deserved. That the only way he could get a girl like Hermione Granger was by being a secret, by being a ‘side piece’. That’s what the war had done to him anyway, lowered the way he viewed himself. Made him submissive and malleable, not at all what Draco had wanted to be.

His time in a cell, isolated by Hermione and the others had given him some perspective. What he had with Hermione was toxic, at least to him, at least in that aspect. No, he wasn’t going to leave her, but there were some things that would have to change before Draco took things further with Hermione. Starting with that Weasel.

Merlin knew what he had been up to since Draco was put away. Just the thought of him in his flat, with Hermione, touching and hugging her… it made Draco’s blood boil. As soon as he got out, he would change the wards no matter what Hermione said. He was done being nice and done being passive. Hermione Grange was his, and Draco Malfoy did not share.

“Hey, you almost done? They’re about to call lunch, and I want to get the semi good chicken this time.”Tom said from behind Draco. He had been spotting him. Well, attempting to at least. Without magic, the twig of a man would not be able to pick up a large branch.

“Yeah, we can head out.”

They walked out together, when a group of men shoved past them. Draco had seen them around, but didn’t know their names. Nor did he confront them, they were built like mountains. Draco was entitled not stupid.

“How are you doing Malfoy? Rats gotten to you yet?”, Mountain number one chuckled.

“Nah, it’s Tom he should be worried about. Don’t want him to get too comfortable if you know what I mean.”, laughed Mountain number two.

“Although, he is a good way to release tension.”, murmured Mountain number three. He walked up to Draco, getting into his personal space so that he could smell the grim on the man.

“You should be carful Malfoy. Many people here want you dead.”

“Oh? And why could that be?”, Draco asked even though he could probably guess why.

“Your family messed things that affected everyone. Many of us had money on the war effort, and because of you the money’s gone.”

That wasn’t a surprise to Draco. He had been aware that the Dark Lord had used the Malfoy funds to hire people. And yes, when Draco signed the company over to Helwater, he supposed the money that they had been promised vanished.

“Well you know what they say; don’t put all your eggs in one basket -“

“Not all or us our cowards. We don’t know when to leave.”, chucked Mountain number one. Draco inwardly cringed, the guy was obviously trying to be intimidating but was failing miserably.

Mountain number one punched number two in the stomach, making number one kneel. From where he was, number two punched number one in the groin. A crowd had started gathering around them.

“You don’t think we know what’s going on, Malfoy? You may not have Daddy to save you anymore, but you have your Mudblood bitch throwing up a storm.”

Without thinking, Draco grabbed the man’s color and pulled him down, “The fuck did you just say?”, he practically spat.

The Mountain smirked, “Don’t play dumb, we have our source at the Ministry. Word has it that for the last two weeks, the bushy haired Mudblood has been harassing and stalking everyone remotely involved in your case. I hear she’s willing to do anything to get her pretty boy out of here.”

Draco just glared at him, not knowing exactly how to respond. He was furious at Hermione for getting involved, for trying to fix things and possibly making them worse. But Draco was also grateful, part of him had thought she had abandoned him in this hellhole. He hadn’t heard of her at all since being in here and the little voice in his head kept whispering how she had finally gotten together with Weasley.

From the corner of his eye, Draco could see that a brawl had started. With the two Mountains in the middle, everyone was throwing punches and kicks at each other. If Draco were anywhere else, he would find the scene slightly amusing. The common wizard did not know how to be in a physical fight. Unless they were an Auror or a war criminal, all they knew how to do was duel. He could see Tom standing in the corner, observing everything with a small smirk.

Mountain Man shoved Draco away. While he stumbled backwards slightly, the man moved towards him, “Rilling you up was easier than I thought. Thought it took more then calling your bitch a Mudblood -“

The man used Draco’s instability to kick him in the face, “Thought you would be a challenge. But look at you. Pathetic.”

Draco fell in a haze. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. Everything in him was screaming for him to punch the man, to kick him until he was purple and blue all over, to punch him until he chocked on his own blood and Draco had broken every bone in his body.

But his body wouldn’t respond. there was something pulling at his hand, denying it to lash out. All Draco could do was lay there, motionless, as the Mountain man kicked him over and over again.

“Como on Malfoy, give me something to work with here! At least attempt to make it interesting.”, the man kept laughing and kicking Draco. “Can’t believe he paid me 10,000 galleons for this.”

Something clicked in Draco. Some one paid the man to beat him up. Someone wanted to hurt him. Someone was trying to kill him. But why? Draco didn’t have any money, not anymore. There was nothing anyone could take from Draco -

Except Hermione.

If someone was trying to hurt Draco, it was for Hermione. Someone wanted Hermione. They wanted to take Hermione. They wanted his Hermione.

There was a crackling in the air, and Mountain man was thrown across the room. The air around Draco was thick with his magic, angry cracking around him. The brawl was still going around in the background, but Draco only had eyes for the man that was paid to kill him. With more grace then should have been possible, Draco got up and stalked towards where the man had been thrown. The magic around Draco became angrier when he saw the man was bleeding.

“Who paid you?”, asked Draco. His voice had become more of a growl.

The man paled slightly, but sneered up at him, “Shouldn’t be that hard to figure out. Theres a lot of people would want you dead.”

“Perhaps. But not all of them have 10,000 galleons to just throw away.”, Draco grabbed the man’s color again and slammed him to the nearest wall. “Who paid you to kill me?”

“Why would I be stupid enough to tell you?”, the man chocked out. Draco’s hand had moved to his throat.

“Because you lost. I’ll get out of here, I’ll find the idiot that paid you and have him thrown in here with you. And where does that leave you?”, Draco’s hand tightened on the man’s throat, “Who. Paid. You.”

The genuine fear on the man’s face made Draco nauseas. It reminded him of his own fear, when the Dark Lord had been at the Manor. When he had been forced to torture and kill muggles in the name of the Dark Lord. But he couldn’t stop tightening his hand. He couldn’t stop the growing rage growing in the pit of his stomach, clawing its way up his throat.

“Please - I - I - I don’t know! All I know it he works in the Ministry. Think he’s an Auror. Just - please - let me go!”, the man chocked out, grabbing at Draco’s hand attempting to get more air.

Draco wanted to let the man go. Really, he did. But at that moment, the man’s face morphed into that of his father. His father, who had sold him to the Dark Lord, who was too much of a coward to stand up to the albino maniac and let him stay at the Manor. Draco slammed the man’s head against the wall. And again. And again. And again. Each time the face morphed into someone different; the Dark Lord, Bellatrix, Greyback, Snape, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger.

It was Hermione’s face that finally made him stop. At the man crumbled to the floor, the brawl was being broken up behind Draco. He stood still as the guards put magical cuffs on his wrists, but he didn’t move. The shock of seeing Hermione’s face was too great. The guards got impatient and struck Draco with the back of a baton, and he blacked out.

_They were fighting about something, Draco couldn’t remember what, but he knew he should be angry. Ginny was yelling at him from across the room, but he couldn’t make out a word of what she was saying._

_“Draco, are you listening? Draco!”_

_“What Red, what?”_

_“What are you going to do? You can’t just take all this shite from Hermione! You have to -“_

_“Have to what? Break up with her? Marry Astoria? What would the great Ginerva have me do?”_

_Ginny’s entire face turned red, “I want you to decide what the best thing for you is. it’s clearly not Hermione -“_

_“Why not? How could you -“_

_“Because she’s cheating on you, idiot. She says she’s not, but we both know how Ron and her can be. I don’t want you to get hurt when -“_

_“When she decides I’m not worth it? When she gets tired of fucking me?”_

_“When she chooses Ron over you!”_

_Draco took a step back, “Did she tell you that? Is that what she wants?”_

_Ginny sighed, “No she didn’t say it. But she didn’t have to. I -“_

_“I want to hear it from her. I want her to tell me she doesn’t want me.”_

_“Why? Why do you want to wait for that kind of pain?”_

_Draco sighed, “Because until then, I’m always going to choose her.”_

Draco opened his eyes slowly, the light from the window hitting him like a slap in the face. He tried to move his head, but a pair of hands prevented him from doing so. When his eyes could focus better, a fuzzy figure appeared in front of him. Someone with ridiculously bushy hair.

The figure was trying to tell him something, but everything Draco heard was far away.

Slowly, the figure leaned in, and it was the most beautiful thing Draco had ever seen.

Hermione’s hair was all over the place, looking to big for her head. She must of not have had time for her usual routine. But her skin glowed in the sun light, and her smile was brighter than Draco ever remembered. Her eyes seemed red from crying, a little puffy, but not at all unattractive. In fact, all Draco wanted to do is bury his hands in her hair and pull he close.

“Draco… Love… can you hear me… “

“Have you always looked this pretty, Granger?”

Hermione gave a watery chuckle and through herself into his arms. There was someone, a nurse maybe, that protested at this, but Draco didn’t care. The scent of coconut and vanilla was all around him, grounding him and drowning him at the same time. He had his witch in his arms again. The world could end now for all Draco cared.

“Where am I?”

“You’re at St. Mungo’s. They let you out on conditional probation.”, Hermione said as she pulled away.

“What? Why? I don’t -“

“Shh. I’ll explain everything later okay? Right now you need rest. We have a lot to talk about later.”

Hermione tried to get up, but Draco pulled her back to the bed, “No, you’re not going anywhere.”

Hermione chuckled. With a bit of maneuvering, she snuggled into Draco’s slide, her head on his chest and leg over his lap. “I’ll stay with you as long as you let me.”

Draco felt like that had more meaning, but he could think that hard at the moment. With Hermione back in his arms, Draco surrendered to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING 
> 
> Oh man, I know. This has been a long time coming. I'll be honest, I was debating a lot with this chapter, because I didn't know if I wanted to take it as far as I did. But in the end, I think it adds to the twisted nature of the character.
> 
> That being say, TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE
> 
> If you feel uncomfortable, or simply don't want to read that part, I'll be putting it in italics.
> 
> Also, this chapter jumps between Draco, Ron, and Hermione. I separated it like I normally do, but I don't want anyone to get confused by this. And if it does end up being confusing or just not working, please please please let me know so I can change it.
> 
> I always love hearing what all of you have to say, and I would especially love for you guys to tell me how this chapter goes.

_People romanticizes their plans, but dread the execution - Unknown_

Everything was going downhill, unraveling around him.

How could she have been so stupid, getting knocked up by the Ferret? How could have been so careless? Did she want to be tied to Malfoy forever! After Ron found out, and Astoria had kicked him out, it took everything in Ron to not go back in. It took everything he had not to shove his way back in the flat and hex Hermione’s stomach, causing the abortion she obviously needed. But no, he couldn’t hex her, he might hurt Hermione in the process. Ron would have to figure out another way to kill the unborn child.

So instead of storming into the flat, Ron went to the nearby pub. And got piss drunk. He didn’t remember much of that night, but there was a faceless blond sleeping next to him the next morning. She was pretty enough, Ron supposed, with pale skin and high cheek bones. In any other world, Ron might have been thrilled to be with her. And based on the bruises on her throat and upper arms, he had had her more than once the night before.

But she was all wrong. Her hair was long and straight, not a mess of curls. Her eyes and nose were too big for her face, making her look like a scarecrow. And her skin bruised too easily, showing ever scratch and bite Ron had left. Hermione’s skin would do that, it would bruise beautifully, Ron’s scratches looking like a work of art on her. After staring at the faceless blond a little more, Ron ran to the bathroom, feeling sick and disgusted with himself. He heaved into the toilet until the bint woke up, then he promptly kicked her out. The rest of the day was spent like that, over the toilet or sink, Ron feeling guilty and disgusting.

When Ron returned to the Ministry, he saw Hermione. She was beautiful in her dark blue skirt and white blouse, screaming at the secretary of the Auror department. Her hair was a mess, looking like a lions main as she screamed and pointed, making the secretary burst into tears. Ron took a step towards her, determined to help, but decide against it. After the things he had yelled at her, she might not want to see him right away.

“What are you doing here?”, asked Harry. He had just gotten to the Ministry. Not an uncommon sight, but what was unusual was how he limped to Hermione. Ginny had probably been too rough on him again.

“Harry, hi. Maybe you can be of more use then… May, was it?”, Hermione practically spat.

“Of course. What can I -“

“I want to see this Mary-Ann Velazquez. I want to talk to her about Draco’s case.”

“Um, Hermione you know you can’t interfere with -“

“I don’t care Potter!”, Hermione screamed, sending papers flying everywhere. “It’s been three bloody months since Draco was sent in and there have been no updates, no progress, no nothing! I want to know what they’re doing.”

Harry sighed, “I understand that, believe me I do. But you know it confidential -“

“I. Don’t. Care.”, Hermione turned around and walked past the secretary. She looked so determined that no one dared to stop her, even when all the alarms started ringing.

“Miss Granger!”, the secretary screamed, “you can’t go back there!”

“Hermione you can’t just -“

“Hermione Granger, just the witch I wanted to see.”, said Mary-Ann Velazquez. From where Ron was, she looked like a petite woman, with short black hair and round hips. She had a calm expression, but her eyes gave away to her anger.

“You wanted to see me?”, Hermione asked.

“Yes, I wanted to talk to you about your boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. I believe you might be able to help me.”

Hermione hesitated, but nodded and followed Velazquez to her office.

And that is precisely when Ron’s torture began. He would see Hermione at the Ministry almost every day, talking to Velazquez, eating with Velazquez. At one point Hermione was crying to Velazquez. And with each passing day, the two witches came closer and closer to finding out the truth.

Fist, they tracked down where Malfoy’s wand had been the night of Helwater’s ‘murder’. Ron wasn’t worried about it, he knew where the wand had been and where he had left the wand. However, Ron began to fret when it was discovered that Malfoy hadn’t cast the spell that ‘killed’ Helwater.

“It isn’t his signature”, he overheard Hermione say.

And everything went south from there. Velazquez started questioning everything about the evidence that had already been presented. And Ron wasn’t stupid, he knew that the evidence was all speculation, that there really wasn’t anything tying Malfoy to Helwater’s ‘murder’. And then there was the issue that Helwater was still in his basement. How long did Ron have until Velazques tracked Helwater down? Part of Ron’s brainpower was being used to fix that problem.

What was still up in the air was Berneth’s murder. Malfoy had already admitted to seeing Berneth dead. And thankfully, Ron had been cautious enough that his presence couldn’t be placed at Berneth’s apartment. Still, the Velazquez bitch was good. Ron didn’t put it past her to be able to find something.

Witch is why Ron had ordered the hit on Malfoy. Yes, it was a cheep shot, but honestly it wasn’t that far off a stretch. There was a huge number of Voldemort sympathizers at Malfoy’s holding facility. It wouldn’t be that difficult to believe that Malfoy had been killed in a brawl. But of course Ron had to find the most pathetic man available. It was a rookie mistake really, picking a man based on muscle mass.

Next time Ron would know better.

And now Ron was here, in front of St. Mungo’s, watching Malfoy walk out with Hermione on his arm. Cameras were flashing everywhere, reporters shoving and tripping over themselves to get a quote from Malfoy. How did he get out? Why did he have a black eye? Was he free of charges? Malfoy kept his mouth tight, not even nodding to the reporters. Hermione was the same, dragging Malfoy to the Auror defended Apparation point. Ron noticed Harry there. As well as a very pregnant Ginny. Ron didn’t understand how she was let out, given that she looked like she might pop any moment. That didn’t stop Ginny from flinging herself to Malfoy, shoving Hermione aside.

How interesting. Ginny looked offended when after a moment Malfoy went back to Hermione, wrapping himself around her once again.

Ron thought of following them. They were most likely going to Hermione’s flat. But Ron hesitated. After they way Ron had acted, he probably wouldn’t be welcomed back anytime soon. Plus there was Greengrass, who genially scared Ron a little. Besides, Ron had contingency plans to make. And he knew the perfect guy to help him.

Draco needed everyone to leave.

He felt crowded. There was too little air to go around. Draco sat on the couch, with a beer in hand, feeling completely isolated form everyone present.

First the was Astoria, who kept glancing at him with what could be interpreted as guilt. She was talking to Hermione as if they were old friends, and while Draco didn’t mind, it was certainly odd. More strange was the was Astoria kept glancing at Ginny, who was seated to Draco’s right.

Her pregnancy was really starting to show, and it made Draco uncomfortable how she kept pushing her belly at him. It was unintentional, most likely, but Draco would feel Ginny’s belly on his arm now and then. When he tried backing away, Ginny followed him and pushed her belly even harder towards him.

Harry seemed to take notice of his wife, giving a questioning look towards them. Draco could only shrug; Ginny had always been like this, hugging and kissing Draco. She was the very first to be friendly to him, and was there for him through all the ups and downs of Hermione’s and his relationship. Yet something felt off now.

In fact, it seemed like everyone was walking on eggshells around him. No one would look him in the eye for too long. No one struck a conversation with him for more than a few minutes. It was like being ignored, and Draco hated being ignored.

“Is everything alright?”, asked Ginny. She was leaning into Draco, her eyes wide. She looked good, with her hair in wild curls. It looked like she had put on a bit of bush, which was odd as she didn’t like wearing muggle makeup. Draco preferred it to beauty charms, the masquera brought out Hermione’s eyes.

“Is there something you want to tell me Red? You practically threw yourself at me when you saw me.”

Ginny bushed, “I’m just really happy to see you. Can’t I just be happy to see you?”

“Yeah… Still, is there something going on?”

She looked way from him, “That’s something you really should talk to Hermione to-“

“But I’m talking to you now. So tell me; what happened?”

There was a pause. Ginny was holding back, Draco knew.He also knew she would crack in the end.

“Look, Draco, you know I love you. That I would do anything for you, and that I always thought you could do better then Hermione -“

“Wait what?”

“Weasley!”, Astoria called from across the room. Draco looked up to see a furious Astoria, glaring daggers into Ginny’s skull. Beside he was Hermione, who looked guilty and a bit torn.

“What Greengrass? You gonna kick me out too?”

“If I have to -“

“I think we should leave”, Harry finally spoke up. He too was glaring at Ginny, but also at Astoria. Then he turned to Hermione, and then too Draco. “We should leave you two alone. To talk.”

“But Harry -“

“Ginny, no. Let’s go”, Harry said with full authority. Draco had only heard that tone a handful of times, when Harry was addressing reporters. But just like that, everyone started leaving, until it was just Hermione and him.

And it was immediately awkward.

Hermione was on the other side of the room, clutching her water glass with a death grip. She was fidgeting, moving her weight from one foot to another. She wouldn’t look him in the eye.

With a huff, Draco got up from the couch. He decided it was better to approach Hermione slowly. Something was different about her, she looked… rounder. Her hips and breasts were slightly bigger, he had felt that when she had been pressed against him. Her face looked fuller, as if she had gained some weight. Not that he minded. Far from it really.

After three months without her, Draco was itching to touch her. Make her his. Over and over.

“Hey Granger?”

Hermione looked up. There were tears in her eyes.

“Have I told you how much I missed you yet?”, Draco was at arm’s length from her now, and she had stopped fidgeting.

“Yes, I think you mentioned it,” she choked.

“Well, in that case, why don’t I show you instead?”, Draco reached for her, grabbing her by the hips and tugging her towards him. He could feel how tense she was, how hesitant she was. It reminded him of their first night together. Well, their first proper night together.

He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head at the last second. Not thinking anything of it, Draco started placing gentle kisses on her neck.

“Draco… “, Hermione sighed. Draco tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer to him.

“Draco…”, she put her hands on his shoulders.

“Draco… stop…”

He froze instantly. Hermione had never told him to stop. She begged, she pleaded, but she never stopped him. Recoiling, Draco took a step back.

“Mia… what..?”

She looked at him, trails of tears running down her face. In her eyes, Draco could see she was heartbroken and angry.

“We need to talk.”

_Ron sighed, exhausted. His muscles were sore, his knuckles raw. What he was doing was wrong, so very wrong. But good Merlin did it feel good._

_Helwater laid on his back, his arms bound over his head. Cum spilled from his arse and mouth. There were dried tears on his red cheeks, and he was heaving for breath. There were horrible welts on his thighs, scratches down his arms, cuts along his abdomen. Ron had decided to go easy on him today, limiting the depth of the cuts. Ron didn’t burn him today._

_What started out as twisted curiosity had morphed into sweet release. It was no wonder Malfoy had participated in this, when Voldemort was at the Manor. It felt so good to hurt Helwater, so good to not have any limits. Ron could go on and on with Helwater, not having to worry about him being able to take it. After the first time, there was very little Ron wouldn’t do to Helwater._

_It was a shame this would be their last time together._

_“Not bad.”, Ron chuckled._

_“Glad you enjoyed it,” Helwater choked, glaring at Ron the best he could. “Are you going to let me go now?”_

_Ron waved his hand. As soon as the ropes disappeared, Helwater went to his side and crawled in a ball. Ron huffed._

“Get dressed. I need your help with something.”

A few minutes later, Helwater walked out of the bathroom, looking much more presentable. His face was less red. There was a slight limp as he sat down, clutching his robe to him. Ron offered him a drink, but Helwater just glared at him.

“I’m going to let you go.”

Helwater chuckled, “You do that, your life is over.”

“How so?”

“I’ll talk. They’ll pin you for murder and rape -“

“Rape?”

Helwater tilted his head, “There’s no way you thought this was consensual.”

“You would have let Malfoy-“

“Thats different. It’s Draco, he would never hurt me.”

Ron stayed silent. He really didn’t know if that was true or not.

“In any case, you need to go. And there has to be a way that doesn’t come back to me.”

“And you want me to help you?”, Helwater asked. He looked a little green.

“I’m not asking. I telling you.”

Hermione didn’t want to be here. She rather be anywhere else then here, with Draco, having this particular conversation.

“We don’t have the most solid relationship.”

“We didn’t start the best way.”

“I cheated on you and Ron, with each other… and then I was jelouse of Astoria -“

“I kept seeing her -“

“You know what I mean.”

Silence. They both knew what she meant. Draco was holding her hands in a lax grip, siting face to face on the couch.

“After the war, I felt like that’s what I deserved. That it was the only way I could be with you, how people would accept me, if I was…submissive and pliable. If I didn’t make so much of a fuss.”

“I didn’t notice - I didn’t want to notice something was wrong. I knew it was wrong when you sold your company, I knew it was killing you what happened with Ron. And I didn’t say anything.”

“So what now?”

Hermione hesitated. She really didn’t want to say it. “Maybe… maybe we should take a break -“

“Is that what you want?”

There was a pause. She didn’t know if she should be selfish or not. Sighing, Draco took her face in both hands. He stared into her, his grey eyes like storm clouds.

“Do you want to leave me Granger?”, there was a tremble in his voice, “Did I mess up so badly you don’t even want to fix it?”

“You did nothing wrong, it was all me -“

“It takes two, Granger.”

Hermione wanted to cry. She didn’t deserve him.

“If you want me to let you go, you’re going to have to tell me, Mia.”, Draco kissed her nose. “You have to be very explicit with me.”, he kissed her cheeks, “Because I want my empire back, with you as my queen.”

“Draco…” she sighed as he finally kissed her. A kiss filled with so much hunger and desire, it felt like he wanted to crawl inside her.

He pushed her to the couch, fitting perfectly between her thighs. She raked her fingers through his hair, coming down to pull his shirt over his head. His hands where ripping her blouse apart, his lips finding her neck and beginning to nibble. His hands began to explore downwards, him growling as he yanked her bra off. Hermione held back a hiss when he palmed her breasts. Draco noticed.

“What? What is it?”

“I’m just sensitive… it’s fine.”

Draco’s eyes narrowed, “Have you been sensitive for a while?”

“About three months actually -“

“Why didn’t you go see a healer?”, Draco asked. He started pulling away from her. Hermione grabbed his trousers and pulled him back to her.

“I did go to one, and it’s nothing to worry about. It’ll go away in about a year.”

“What are you saying Granger?”

Hermione sighed, “Draco… I’m pregnant.”

He stared at her, eyes wide and bright. After a moment, his face morphed into a scowl, growling at her, “You wanted to leave me without telling me you’re pregnant.”

Hermione stuttered, “Yes- but I thought- I - I thought it would be better -“

He didn’t let her finish. He crushed his lips to hers, teeth clashing. The next few moments were spent fumbling with clothes, Draco clawing for her bare skin. Hermione could do nothing but lay beneath him, arching into him and his bruising grip. Draco bit into her as he slowly thrusted into her. Hermione gripped his hair for dear life.

“There’s no getting rid of me now, Granger. You’re mine.”

Ron thought it best to leave Helwater alone. There was no point in him being there anyway. So in the meantime, Ron decided to go to Hermione’s flat. No, he wasn’t going to go in, but he wanted to check on her. She was pregnant after all, and it wouldn’t do for her to be alone with his kid.

Thats one decision Ron came to, as he was showering. He wanted to raise the kid with Hermione. No way Malfoy would stay, once he found out the kid was Ron’s.

And yes, he knew that Hermione didn’t actually get pregnant by him, but that was an easy fix. A strong enough memory charm would do the trick, and then there would be no separating them. And in the long run, this was much easier than having Hermione abort the baby.

He decide to walk to her building, deciding what to say to her, what he could use as an excuse for his behavior. Ron supposed he could always just tell he the truth; that Malfoy didn’t love her and that only Ron would be for her in the end. But he doubted Hermione was ready for that.

As he got closer to her building, it got harder to walk. Almost as if something was pushing Ron back, in a physical sense. As he got closer, it felt like Ron was walking through syrup, until he couldn’t move at all.

At first, Ron was confused. But as he kept walking, he understood. Malfoy had changed the wards. The fucking albino changed the wards against Hermione’s consent!

No, this wouldn’t do. Not at all.

Ron tried to overpower the wards, but they were stronger than he thought. There wasn’t a way around them.

Vibrating with anger, Ron stalked back to his place. This was the last straw, for Malfoy. His fate was decided, whether he knew it or not. Draco Malfoy would not live for much longer.

“Did you feel that?”, Draco asked. Hermione was stretched above him, trying to catch her breath. Perhaps Draco had been a bit rough with her, but she was as well. The scratches on his back proved it. For her, it was bruises on her hips and thighs. They hadn’t even made it to their bedroom, opting instead to use the floor instead.

Yet, while they were too engaged with each other, Draco had felt a slight shift in the wards. It was small, almost not there, but Draco had felt it, he was sure.

“It might have been Ron…”, Hermione murmured, drawing little circles on his chest.

At the mention of Ronald, Draco immediately tensed. He had meant to talk to Hermione about him, before they got carried away with her trying to leave.

“Mia, I have to tell you something -“

“I changed the wards”, she blurted.

“What?”

“I - I changed the wards. So that Ro- Ronald wouldn’t be able to get in.”

Draco took a deep breath and slowly sat up, “What?”

Hermione sighed, “You were right, okay? There is something wrong with him. I- I don’t feel okay around him anymore.”

Draco let out a breath. It was what he wanted, but something didn’t feel right about this. Didn’t feel… it didn’t sit well with him.

“Mia, love… I still have to tell you. It has to do with why I got beat to shit in the holding facility.”

Hermione looked up, tears in her eyes. “It was Ronald, wasn’t it?”

“How did you know?”

“I’ve been blind to it, I know. I - I didn’t want to see how Ronald treated you, or how aggressive he could be. But when he threatened me to abort -“

“He did what?”, Draco demanded. He was sitting up, getting ready to go looking for the ginger rat. He didn’t care it was Ginny’s brother, he was going to kill him.

“Don’t. Astoria took care of it. But, after seeing that, it wasn’t that far of a leap to think he sent that hit for you.”

“I think he might also have something to do with Helwater. And maybe Berneth.”

“Why do you say that?” Hermione asked.

“Because it's you. He thinks he's doing this out of love for you. And I know I would do anything in the world to make you happy. Legal for not.”


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione sat at the counter, nursing a cup of tea. She hadn’t been able to sleep that night. Even with Draco’s warmth surrounding her, his soft puffs of air hitting her neck, his smell sipping into every pore of her skin… she still couldn’t sleep. She was scared. She didn’t know if they had made the right decision, if staying together was the right thing for them. Draco had assured her that it was, that he wanted to be with her, but she still wasn’t convinced. And it was all because of Ginny.

Ginny had always had a weird grip with Draco, almost like an obsession. No, there had never been anything sexual or romantic between them. Yet Ginny was alway very concerned with Draco’s life. When they were in Hogwarts, Ginny and Draco would talk for hours about anything under the sun. Ginny would be very touchy with him, and Draco accepted it always. It mimicked Hermione’s relationship with Harry, really. That sibling bond that was stronger than anything.

Yet, Ginny took it to the extreme. She would constantly question everything, pestering Draco about every little thing in his life. And when she found out about what had happened between Hermione, Ron, and Draco, Ginny became even more protective and aggressive around Draco. It was almost like she was a one woman army when it came to him. And Draco always trusted her, taking Ginny’s opinion and advice with conviction and put extreme weight on it.

And so Hermione was scared. Scared that Draco would think Ginny was right. Scared that he’d wake up now and say it was all a mistake. She didn’t want to be without Draco anymore, three months was more then enough for her. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, trying to make up for her mistakes with him. She wanted to build an empire with him, raise this kid with him… and that was all in danger because of Ginerva Potter.

She was so deep in thought, she jumped when she felt hands creeping around her middle. The amused chuckle was enough to relax her.

“What are you doing up so early Granger? Didn’t I tire you out?”

Hermione chuckled, “Just thinking, I suppose.”

Draco nuzzled her neck, taking a deep breath. He tightened his grip on her slightly and hummed, signaling her to continue.

“I guess, I was just thinking of what happens now.”

“Short or long term?”, Draco’s voice sent vibrations down her neck. It made Hermione giggle.

“Both I guess”, she said between chuckles.

“Well”, Draco started lightly nibbling her earlobe, “we still have to find Helwater. And solve Berneth’s death. I’m still under probation for one of those, and I’m not entity convinced that the two events aren’t linked to one another.”

“Oh?”, Hermione sighed as Draco started peppering kisses down her neck. She felt one hand slither up to her breast while the other creeped down to her core.

“And then I was thinking,” she shuddered as Draco palmed her breast. He swept her hair to the other side of her neck and kissed the newly exposed skin. “we could go somewhere, just the two of us. For two weeks. Just us.”

“Oh, so a special occasion then?”, Hermione leaned her head back onto Draco’s shoulder, giving him more access to her neck. She could feel his fingers slip under her knickers.

“We’re getting married. I think that’s worth celebrating.”

“What?”, Hermione’s eyes snapped open, turning so she could fully face Draco.

“If you think I’m having a child with you out of marriage Granger, you’re mad. It isn’t proper.”

Hermione stared at him for a moment. She had hoped to have this conversation, had hoped that them staying together meant they would get married at some point. But she hadn’t thought that it would happen like this.

As Hermione stared, Draco’s smirk got wider. “Como on Mia, you knew this was coming.”

“Well yes, but I didn’t -“

“I told you I wanted my empire back. And I can’t do that without a queen, now can I?”

“But I-“

“What? You don’t what to marry me?”, Draco teased, but Hermione could see doubt growing in his eyes.

She sighed. Of course she wanted to marry him. Nothing in the world would make her happier. Hermione just didn’t want to rush this. Didn’t want him to regret this.She didn’t want Draco to wake up one day and realize that he didn’t really trust her and that it was a mistake to tie himself to him. She didn’t want -

“Don’t overthink Granger”, Draco nuzzled her neck, “we don’t have to get married right now. Just say yes.”

A long engagement. That could work, Hermione thought. It gave them time to work things out between them, while still committing to each other.

Hermione smiled, hooking her arms around Draco’s neck. “Do I get a ring?”

Draco chuckled, his whole face lighting up, “It’s in the room, if you want to come with me…”, he said while looping his arms around her waist. He tugged her to him, lifting her so she had to wrap her legs around him.

And just like that, they were back to tugging and groping each other. Hermione was ripping Draco’s shirt over his head while. He struggled to remove her tank top. When their lips met, it was a clash of teeth and tongue as they both tried to devour one another. Her hand were in his hair while his fingers dug into her arse.

Draco and Hermione had just gotten shirtless when they heard the door open.

“Draco? Draco you have to see this -“, Ginny said. Hermione looked up just in time to Ginny’s face morph from excitement to slight disgust.

She should have adjusted the wards to block all the Weasleys.

“I - I didn’t think you would be here Hermione.”

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s Saturday”, Hermione snapped as she was reaching for her tank on the floor. Draco kept his back to Ginny, shielding Hermione.

“What are you doing here, Red? Aren’t you on bed rest? And banned from Floo? Your husband should know better.”

“Well that’s why I came. I thought Hermione was with Harry. Given the madness at the Ministry -“

“What happened at the Ministry?”

Ginny sighed in irritation, “Well if you let me finish, Granger, you’ll find out.” There was a pause, where Draco cleared his throat telling Ginny to go on.

“There’s been a massive breakout at multiple holding facilities, Including the one that Draco was held in. Most of the escapes are ex - Death Eaters or sympathizers of Voldemort. I came to warn Draco, seeing as he might be a target.”

“Why would he be a target?”

“Because I’m a traitor, remember”, Draco sighed, “you should go to the Ministry Mia. They’re going to need all the help they can get. It’ll probably be all hands on deck.”

“Right”, Hermione went to the bedroom and quickly changed into her robes. If what Ginny said was true, and Death Eaters were coming for Draco, she needed to take all the precautions she could to protect him.

When she came to the living room, Draco and Ginny were talking in hushed tones. He had put his shirt back on, and was siting on the opposite side of the couch. Ginny was looking flushed, Hermione couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment of anger.

“Draco if you would just listen -“

“No Weasley you listen -“

“Okay I’m leaving now”, Hermione interrupted.

Both of them looked up. Draco got up and hugged her tight. While he buried his nose in her hair, Hermione saw Ginny avert her eyes.

“You be careful Granger. You’re carrying my legacy with you.”

Hermione couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her. “I’ll be careful. You do the same, okay? Adjust the wards maybe?”

“Don’t worry about me -“

“Can’t help it”, she leaned in to kiss his cheek. “A queen worries for her king, right?”

Draco crashed his lips to hers then. It wasn’t a deep kiss, but it was just as passionate. She felt a little self conscious with Ginny staring at them, but it was impossible to get a little lost in Draco.

“Just come back to me in one piece. Both of you. Don’t try to be a bloody hero, leave that to Potter.”

Hermione chuckled, “I’ll try my best.”

Hermione gave Draco one last look and went out the door. She made it out of her building. She made it across the street. She made it to the designated Apparation point. Then she felt the blow to the back of her head, and everything went dark.

“Where is Granger? We need everyone here”, Velazquez yelled to Harry in between all the shoving of the other Aurors.

“I don’t know. She should have been here by now”, Harry replayed. In truth, he almost wished she had stayed with Draco. There she would at least be safe. Well, safer. All Ministry officials had been called on to help, but Hermione hadn’t shown yet.

They had come from no where it seemed. Almost all at once, raided started on Diagon Alley, shops exploding and being vandalized. And then the Dark Mark appeared on the skin, and all hell broke loose. People where out screaming and shouting, the Mainstay had declared a state of emergency. And of course, everyone looked to Harry for answers. It was like being fifteen again.

“What of Malfoy, Potter?”, asked Velazquez.

“What of him? He’s at home -“

“Are you absolutely certain of it?”

Before Harry could respond, Astoria shoved herself through the crowd. She threw herself at Velazquez.

“Mi amor, what are you doing here? I told you to stay at the flat -“

“I know, but I got the feeling I was needed here.”

Harry stared a moment at the two women, who were touching and whispering to each other. He had just enough time to wonder when they had gotten together when an Auror came running towards them.

“Mr. Potter, Miss Velazquez!”

“Not now Tim -“

“But its about the Helwater case Miss. We found the body!”

“What? Where?”, Harry asked in rapid succession. If they had found a body, it would bring new evidence. And hopefully it would help Draco. Both he and Velazquez looked at each other, before marching towards the Auror, who was already shoving his way against the crowd.

“Officials found him in an Alley, not far from Malfoy’s building. He was badly beat, bleeding and couching blood when he was brought to St. Mungo’s.”

“Can he talk?” Velazquez asked.

“Not really. All we could get out of him is that Malfoy was in danger. And Miss Granger as well.”

“And you tell me this now!”, Harry sprinted towards the Floorwalkers, intent in going to Draco’s flat.

“Potter where do you think you’re going?”, screamed Velazquez behind him. But by the time she reached the Floo, Harry was already gone.

“So what are you really doing here Red?”, Draco said a moment after Hermione had left. He didn’t feel right, letting Hermione go without him. All of his instincts told him to go with her, help with this crisis in anyway he could. But he was also still on probation. If he stepped out of line, he would end up giving the Ministry more excuses to put him away.

Like hell he would make it that easy on them.

“Can’t I just come and see you? I haven’t seen you in months, I want to see how you are.”

“How things are with Hermione, you mean?”

Ginny looked down, “Have you decided to stay with her?”

“Of course I have. That was never a question.”

Ginny huffed, “You could do so much better then that witch. You could have anyone you wanted really -“

“I know”, and he did know. Draco knew that there were other witches out there. Others that would be on his arm in a moments notice. But they were all superficial, all after his reputation, all just captivated by the idea of him. None of them were Hermione Granger. None of them were real with him, none of them matched him in ambition.

He wanted Hermione in his life, even if she wasn’t perfect. Even if she had lied to him. Because Draco wasn’t any better. He had cheated Hermione too.

“Why do you want her though? Why do you always choose her? Why, even after we -“

“Ginny, stop -“

“But we had a moment Draco!”, Ginny jumped up. She was flush, her breathing had sped up, and her fists were clenched.

“And in the end it didn’t work up to anything -“

“It did to me. Okay? To me it meant something. It changed everything -“

“And now you’re married and having a kid with Harry, my best friend. Now, I’m working on my relationship with Hermione, the love of my life, with who I’m going to have a child with. Ginny, that moment made me realize that Hermi

“What happened -“

“Nothing happened! We had a few drinks, we talked about life, we told each other what we wanted. That’s it.”

Draco was shaking with rage. He knew that incident would come back to haunt him eventually. It was after he found out about Ron and Hermione. Ginny and he had talked about it, had shared a few laughs, and inn the end he was more sure than ever that he wanted Hermione Granger in his life. That was all that moment had meant to him.

Clearly, Ginny had had other interpretations.

“But Dra-“

Interrupting Ginny, Harry came out of the Floo, looking panicked.

“Is Hermione here?”

Draco frowned, “She left for the Ministry a few minutes ago. Why?”

Color drained from Harry’s face, “I didn’t see her. Theres a raid going on at the Ministry now, I didn’t want her to show -“

“Maybe she got lost in the madness -“, side Ginny.

“No, we would have seen her, we were by the Floo networks.”

“So where is she?”, demanded Draco. He already feared the answer.

Everything was dark around her. The smell of rotten flesh coming from somewhere on her right. She was tied with her hands behind her back, leaning against a wall or something similar.

Suddenly light entered the room. There was a glass wall in front of her. The room was fairly big, with a bed and a desk. Some books were on the bookshelf. Everything looked dirty, like someone had been here not long before her. There was blood one the walls.

There was a knock on the glass wall. Hermione had to squint to see who it was, but she immediately wished she didn’t. Sobs started to form in her throat, but she refused to cry in front of him. Refused to let him see her upset.

“Don’t be afraid. We’re going to have fun. So much fun”, Ron said from the other side of the glass wall. He had a triumphant grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long, mainly because I have huge exams to prepare for, so I'm very sorry for the delay. But as always I hope you enjoy. We're not far from the end!
> 
> To further clarify, because I can already here the protest: No, Ginny isn't in love with Draco. Ginny is deeply in love with Harry. And no, her and Draco did not hook up. What happened was that they were discussing partners, and by doing so Ginny became obsessed with Draco. It's nothing sexual or romantic. It's like an extreme friendship if you want to think of it that way.


	8. Chapter 8

_It hurts not having you close, but it would Burt even more not having you at all ~ Unknown_

Harry was exhausted. He hadn’t slept, refused to eat, hadn’t had a proper shower… all because his best friend was missing.

It had been an awful three months. For the first months, the ministry refused to see this as a missing persons case. He was Ronald Weasley after all. And every one knew he and Hermione had had a past. ‘Perhaps she came to her senses’, snickered an Auror. Harry had to restrain Draco, who had fortunately forgotten he was a wizard.

The Ministry started to see sense when they finally tied Ron to Helwater’s disappearance. It didn’t take long for Velazquez to also tie Ron to Berneth’s death. Harry had no doubt Astoria was also behind the investigation. Those two made a surprisingly good team. Together, they managed to clear Draco’s name in a matter of weeks. Of course, it also helped that Zabini had his connections to _multiple_ councilmen. Everyone chose to look the other way to that, at least for now.

Nothing could be done about the missing money. It seemed Ron had spent most of it and cashed the rest as quickly as he could. At first, Harry thought he could use the paper trail to find Ron, but they all lead to dead ends.

Ron wasn’t as dumb as everyone thought.

And that was a problem. Harry was having a hard time placing things together. Everything was so random, nothing seemed to have a pattern. When Ron’s flat was raided, there was nothing coherent to be found; all the notes left behind made no sense, most sounded like half made ideas. And then there was the sex like dungeon in one of the rooms. It was made to look like one of the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. It seemed like someone spent a lot of time there. Draco threw up after Harry told him about it.

“If he touches Mia, I’ll kill him”, Draco spat.

“Malfoy -“

“No Potter! I don’t care that he’s your friend, I’ll kill him with my bare hands I swear to Merlin”.

“Draco please”, Molly pleaded. “He’s still my son.”

“Well then you better hope Harry finds him before I do”.

Draco had been out searching on his own ever since. Harry kept tabs on him, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted Draco to find Ron or not. And honestly, if Harry found Ron first he wasn’t completely sure how he would react.

There was a knock at the door.

“Hope I’m not interrupting”, Ginny said. She had a lunch bag in hand.

She really shouldn’t be here. The healer told her to be in complete rest, since the baby was due any day now. Yet ever since Hermione had gone missing, Ginny had been trying to get information wherever she could. And since she couldn’t pester Velazquez she came here.

“What are you doing here Gin? You’re supposed to be resting”

“I just came to see if you have anything new”, Ginny sighed as she sat down, “I feel completely useless at home. And Draco won’t even talk to me these days -“

“And who’s fault is that dear?”, Harry questioned conscious of the sarcasm dripping from his words.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“For as long as they have been together, you’ve always wanted to medal in Draco’s relationship”, Harry stated, his tone tight. “And for the life of me I have never figured out why”.

They had had this fight millions of times, even before they got married. Ginny was always invested in Draco’s relationshipwith Hermione at an alarming rate. It started out simple enough, with her stating that it would never last between them. She was very skeptic of them when they moved in together, saying how they were moving too fast.

It had always been a side comment here, a jab there. Nothing that was too alarming. But then she started getting more intense. Ginny started to get really upset about the whole thing. When Draco was thrown in jail, she reacted worse than any friend should. And when she found out Hermione was pregnant, Ginny completely lost it. Kept going on and on about how Draco was stuck now and that he would forever be tied to her… it scared Harry.

“I just want what’s best for both of them. Why doesn’t anyone understand that?”

“Because you show it in a completely irrational way. You sound like a bitter ex when you talk about them -“

“Thats ridiculous! You know I only see Draco as a brother -“

“But he’s not your brother Gin, he’s just a friend. You can’t boss him around -“

“But I know what best for him -“

“For Merlin’s sakes Ginny, he’s not Fred!”

Silence. Harry cursed himself for losing his temper, but it felt good to let that out of his chest. He had always had the suspicion that Ginny had tried to replace Fred with Draco… the two were alike in many ways. Harry also knew his wife never really dealt with Fred’s death properly, being the stubborn women she is and all.

Before Ginny could respond, an Auror came running into his office.

“I’m sorry to interrupt Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, but we found something”

“What is it?”, Harry asked as he grabbed his coat. He was out the door without even glancing at Ginny.

“We think we found a clue as to where Mr. Weasley might have gone -“

“Velazquez?"

“Um, no sir. It was Mr. Malfoy.”

“Bloody hell”

“Bloody hell”, Draco sighed for the hundredth time. He was crouching in Weasley’s abandoned apartment. He had torn through everything, searched everywhere, always turning up with nothing of value. Molly had told him to stop looking in here. Astoria and George begged him to leave it to the Aurors. Harry had physically pulled him away from here a few days ago.

Yet there was something here. There had to be.

And it wasn’t just a feeling Draco had. Every time Draco came into the apartment, things were slightly different to how he left them when he left. At first he thought the Aurors had come in and looked around, but they had dismissed this place almost immediately. It was little things; a book out of place, a pen on the wrong side of the desk. Things normal people wouldn’t notice. Unless you’re Hermione.

Which is how Draco knew she was here, or at least trying to tell him something in this place. He had no idea how that was possible, but if anyone else could communicate with him it was the brightest witch of their generation.

That didn’t make this any less frustrating.

“Now how did I know I would find you here?”

Draco didn’t even have to turn around to see Harry smirking, thinking himself real smart.

“Because you, for some reason, are the lead in this case Potter”, Draco slowly stood. “You also don’t want me to find Weasel before you.”

Harry crossed over to Draco with a grim expression, “You won’t find anything here. We searched everywhere -“

“Not everywhere”

“What do you mean?”

“Every time I’ve come in here, things are always in a different place -“

“That’s impossible. You’re the only one that still comes here, and that’s only because the department lets you”

Draco chuckled, “You think I need permission?”

Harry’s face turned slightly pink, “It wouldn’t kill you.”

“Anyway,” Draco rolled his eyes. “Theres no one else that would move things. Especially so deliberately”

“What does that mean?”

“It’s little changes here and there. A book or pen out of place, a ball of paper where there wasn’t one before -“

“Are you sure it’s not just you?”

“Listen Potter -“, Draco stormed towards Harry, his fists clenched. He was getting really frustrated that he was apparently the only one that gave a fuck about Hermione. “- my child and partner are missing. I’ve been looking for them up and down for a month while all you and you’re team have done is have your thumbs so far up your arse -“

“Don’t. Malfoy, I care about this case like my life depends on it. Because if ‘Mione- if she isn’t… I go with her. And you know that.”

Draco sighed, “Yeah mate I know. But you have your wife, your kid days away. You have something to go home to. I don’t. Not without her.”

He turned away, blinking back tears. He was really looking at anything, but his gaze landed on a picture of Hermione. It was shoved in the corner of the room, along a bookshelf littered with empty bottles and nonsensical notes. In between all the chaos, she was there. Her smile forever captured. Her honey eyes forever warm. Draco refused to live in a world, in any reality, where she wasn’t with him.

When he felt Harry’s hand on his shoulder, he couldn’t hold back anymore. Draco had been holding back the anger and the heartbreak for a month, and he couldn’t anymore. Couldn’t hide it from Harry.

Harry Potter just help him, as sob after sob wrecked they’re way through his body.

Tears streamed down her face. Draco was right there, close enough to touch, but she was powerless. Hermione was tied to the shelf, chained by the waist and arms. She was in a kneeling position, forced to look up at Draco and Harry as they cried. None knowing that she was right there.

“Say anything, and I’ll set this entire place on fire”, said Ron, with his hand firmly placed over her mouth.

“Everything is set for tomorrow. We leave for America tomorrow, where no one will find us. Where we can start our family, with our son”, he put his arm around the swell of her belly. Hermione wanted to scream for Draco to rescue her… but she couldn’t. With the state Ron was in, there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that Ron would keep his word. That he would kill Draco, then Harry. Maybe he would also kill her if she was lucky. She didn’t want to live in a reality were she was forced to be with Ronald, where Draco wouldn’t be able to raise and care for their child.

“I recommend for you to memorize their faces well Princess. This is the last you’ll see them in a very long time.”

And so Hermione did. She kneeled in front of Draco, memorizing every line and scare of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little short, I know. More is to come. Soon I hope. As always, thanks for stopping by!


	9. Chapter 9

Everything was going perfectly. It was even easier than Ron had originally anticipated. Sure, Hermione had been uncooperative first, but once Ron threatened her - _their _\- child life, she changed he toon. Her spell work with the concealment charm was inspired, helping Ron save money and time while he looked for transportation to America. Not his first choice of destination, but it was one of the few places where people didn’t immediately recognize him. He had always heard that Florida was a beautiful place, so he thought ‘what the hell’ and set their destination there.

When Malfoy started poking around in his apartment, Ron almost lost it. While Hermione tried to hide it, he saw the longing in her eyes, the desperation to reach for _him_. So Ron started beating her, just a little. Just enough to train to train her. A slap to the face every once in a while wouldn’t hurt the baby she carried, or hurt her so much he broke accidentally broke her.

But then she started to leave little hints for Malfoy, so Ron stopped feeding her. Again, just enough to scare her, to have her obey him. He still didn’t think he was hurting her, even when she begged. She had to learn to obey him, it was the only way this was going to work. The only way he could start showing her how much he loved her.

Ron made Hermione sleep next to him. He made sure that some part of him was always touching her at all times. Usually, it was his crouch to her arse. Sometime he just held her limp hand in his. Or had his face buried in her curls. He tried to hug her in her sleep once, but she started mumbling about Malfoy. He had wanted to hit her, but he couldn’t fault her for her dreams. He wasn’t a monster.

When Malfoy had started crying in front of them… well, Ron felt slightly sorry for the bloke. He had lost everything. Malfoy was alone in the world, with no one to actually care about him, and it was - truly pathetic. Really, who did Malfoy think he was fooling? He was just upset there would be an heir for his family in the end, that his plans to ‘redeem’ himself had fallen to pieces. Seeing Malfoy and Potter cry and hold each other was just sad.

So now he was here, laying on his back with the women of his dreams. She was curled into a ball beside him, sobbing as quietly as she could. Malfoy and Potter had left a while ago, but Hermione couldn’t seem to calm down. It was giving Ron a headache.

“Moine, honey. You better calm down. Stress isn’t good for the baby.”

“What would you know about what good for my baby?”, Hermione sighed.

Ron turned to his side, “What’s good for _our _baby Mione. Don’t forget.”

She still didn’t turn around, Ron could only see her shoulders shake.

“I almost have everything ready. We’re almost ready to leave.”

Still no response.

Ron sighed, “Come on Mione. You know that all I do is for you”, he whispered as he pulled her to face him. He couldn’t help it, his eyes were immediately pulled to her full breasts, so plump and full. What he wouldn’t give to have his face buried between them while he fucked her slowly, like he had always dreamed. He had tried once, but she had pushed him off. When he had tried to force himself on her, she punched him hard enough to break his nose. At first he was angry. So, so angry he had contemplated killing her. She whored herself to Malfoy, why not him?

But no. Ron was different. Ron was better. He would force himself to be better than Malfoy. He would respect her, worship her. He would have to be patient with her, she was still under Malfoy’s spell, still brainwashed by everything he had said and done.

So now Ron softly caressed her, gently getting her to relax under his touch. He was always gentle, always slow. It must still be too much for Hermione, since she still trembled under his fingers. But she hardly flinched at all, didn’t jerk away from him as she once had. It was progress.

“I’ve got to go see that everything is taken care of. Will you okay here? I don’t want you out, its not good for our baby.”

She sighed, “I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll be quick. You won’t miss me much.”

Ron got up from the bed. After he dressed he put up the usual charms around the apartment, keeping Hermione concealed from the world a little longer. He was half done when Hermione whispered, “I always missed you, you know.”

“What?”

“Those years we didn’t talk. They were the worst for me. And now that- that I’m here… maybe it was supposed to be like this.”

Ron squinted at her. Was she ill? It seemed too good to be true, what she was saying. He watched her as she made her way towards him, swaying her hips just a tad. The swell of her belly making her that much more appealing.

“Really? You want to be with me? Now?”

“I want to be happy. I want to raise this child with a great man by my side. I - If I can have that, that would be enough.”

Before Ron could properly process her words, she kissed him.

Suddenly he was back at Hogwarts, with Hermione back in his arms. Kissing each other in quiet corners of the castle. Timidly, not wanting to go too far. Not wanting to ruin anything. And as quickly as it had begun, it ended.

He was panting, breathless, and tingling all over. Hermione looked pale and visibly shaken. The kiss must of affected her as much as it affected him. In a rush, Ron pulled her in for another kiss, their lips crashing with the force of it. After all this time, Ron couldn’t possible hold back any longer. He wanted to devour her, claim her as his - finally his. And he wanted to do it now.

Hermione had different ideas. She pushed his back after a moment “We should wait until we’re out of England.”

“What? Why?”

“So there will be no rush. No deadline. No possible interruptions.

Ron thought about it for a minute. She had a point, he supposed. If he didn’t have everything ready by tonight, they might not be able to make it to America until next week. And he wanted to start a life with Hermione as soon as possible. And so did she.

“Okay. Okay just wait for me here?”

She smiled sweetly at him, “Where else would I go?”

Hermione kissed Ron one last time, and pushed him out the door. It wasn’t until a few blocks away that Ron remembered he didn’t finish all of the warding charms. And he didn’t recall if he had put Hermione’s wand away.

It would be fine, he thought. He trusted her not to go anywhere.

It took longer than Ron had thought to get everything together, but he managed in the end. Everything was set for their departure, they even had a small room ready for them in Florida. He had secured a job at the local bar, enough to get them by while Ron got acquainted with the Wizarding government there. All in all, it was a productive day.

He decided to get Hermione some flowers. Now that they were once again on the same page, things would move a lot smoother between them.Just thinking about it made Ron giddy. Finally he would have the future he always wanted, with the girl he always wanted, with a kid that he would make his own. And if the child didn’t look like him… well that would just be something they would have to change.

He was walking towards his building, a spring in his step… when he noticed his window was dark. It was never dark. Hermione would have turned the light on. He dropped the flowers and sprinted towards his flat.

As he reached the flat, Ron started to notice things. Like that it was way too quiet. Or that there weren’t any people around. Everything was way too clean. His vision started to funnel. Something was wrong. His heartbeat was getting louder and louder. No, no no no this couldn’t happen. He was so close to everything, it couldn’t just end.

Ron opened the door to his flat, and everything happened in slow motion.

Hermione was gone. The suitcases and boxes he had made were gone. All that was in the flat was Harry Potter, along with Velazquez and two other Aurors all with their wands facing him.

“It done Ron. Don’t try anything.”

Ron slowly put his hands up.

It was all very anticlimactic, if you asked him. Yes, it was never actually his intention to get caught, nor did he believe he actually had anything at fault. Yet he thought he dissolved more... flare... than what he got.

It was pretty cut and dry. The Ministry found him guilty on all accounts, no surprise there. He was sentenced to Azkaban for twenty years, which he must admit was a little shocking. He supposed the bad press helped him out a little bit. There were whispers that Hermione might have been involved, but that couldn't be right. The bitch had played him, and played him good. He didn't know if he was mad at her or more in love with her than before. He guessed he could decided that in the next twenty years.

He was given the chance to say goodbye to Molly, but he passed. He didn't want to see her, or any of his family. Not while they sided with Malfoy, not while they were under his spell. Ginny tried to talk to him, but Ron refused to see her. From what he had heard, she was just as Malfoy's bitch as Hermione was. Ron didn't answer any questions for the press, nor did he answer any to the Ministry. Potter tried to interrogate him, but Ron knew all the man's secrets. It was hard to intimidate Ron when he had grown up with Potter and lived to tell it.

A day before Ron was set to go to Azkaban, Ron got his first fan mail in years. It was from a girl in Scotland, who was in her Second Year in Hogwarts. She told him how much she admired him and his methods, how she was outraged that the 'Golden girl whore' hadn't responded to his needs and hadn't appreciated the chance Ron had given her to change her life for the better.

The letter also pledged her allegiance to him, which Ron didn't know what to do with. Allegiance to what? He didn't have a cult or a cause to fight for. But as he kept reading, Ron thought he might have one in the end...

At the very end fo the letter, there was a moving photo of the girl. She was a redhead, a cute little thing, with nearly visible breasts and freckles. It reminded Ron of a much younger Hermione. Form a time when everything was simple and she would follow them around like a lost puppy without any friends.

Ron came that night to the thought of that little girl's mouth on his cock.

About a week into his stay in Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy was finally pronounced dead. One Kiss too many it seemed. No one came to collect the body. For a fleeting moment, Ron wondered who would collect his body when the time came. After he got his daily fan mail, along with ten other alliances from both girls and boys, Ron had his answer.

That same week, Malfoy and Hermione's wedding came out on the Prophet. It wasn't a flashy event. You could tell Hermione was pregnant over her muggle dress. She looked so happy, her smile lighting up the entire room. Malfoy looked pleased with himself, maybe a little too pleased with himself. All of Ron's family was there, except for Ginny, who was giving birth at the time.

By the end of his first month, Ron felt... he didn't know how to describe it. At peace? Resigned to his fate? Whatever it was, it wasn't the panic he thought he would feel. He didn't lose his mind. He didn't deceased into a pit of despair. He did however feel he had more company than he had had in years. Millions of people, differing from all ages, showed him support and kept him company. He had informants all over Europe, all willing to help him execute his plans. Whatever those were.

Ron had twenty years to figure that out.


	10. Chapter 10

_It's not over until I say it is ~ unknown_

The first year was tough on him. Surrounded by darkness, screams of the demented, and poor excuses for meals. Ron didn’t know how Sirius had survived here for as long as he had. He didn’t know if he could do it himself.

Being a war hero in Azkaban did have its advantages. Some of the guards still worshiped him, so he got a slightly less disgusting cell. He also got the _Prophet _every week or so, which is how he got full coverage of the Granger-Malfoy wedding, the Granger-Malfoy twins, and the surprising separation of the Potter-Weasley family. Apparently, after Ginny had the baby, she went on a rage, which resulted in Potter moving out indefinitely. “_There’s no talk of divorce… but it doesn’t look good_”. Pity for both of them really. Malfoy had destroyed yet another family.

As for his own family, Malfoy seemed to be doing well. He was working hard to build his company from the ground up, focusing in potion making and protective charms. Along side him was Granger, playing the supporting wife as well as the loving mother to their twins; Scorpius and Rose. The family seemed on track to becoming very influential, what with the the war hero turned devoted mother and the ‘redeemed’ Death Eater… it was the stuff of fairy tales.

It made Ron sick.

Not because of Granger. No, he had opened his eyes in that regard. What he had thought to be innocence and misguidedness was nothing more than a twisted pleasure in pain. She liked being humiliated and treated like some sort of trophy. Ron saw it all the time in the papers, how she would smile and apparently blush every time Malfoy showed her off, but would bow to submission when Malfoy pushed her aside. And she was okay with that. And now, so was he.

In the end it didn’t really matter what Ron had felt for Hermione Granger. That was his past, behind him. And he had needed that to be here, at this point in time. All to meet _her._

Ron didn’t know her name yet. She was one of the few female wards in Azkaban, in charge of the mental impaired. Ron of course didn’t qualify, but he was nevertheless encouraged to seek counseling in groups sessions. He would have preferred to be alone with her, but Ron didn’t complain much… it was a way to see her regardless.

And he milked those sessions for everything they were worth. While everyone in the room talked about their issues or shared their sob stories, he watched her. Memorized her. Studied her. And it wasn’t even a chore. Her beautiful lush blond hair tied in a tight little bun. Ron could hardly resist reaching out and undoing it, to run his finger through hair as bright as gold, and undoubtedly softer than silk. Her brown eyes made for a stark contrast with her fair skin, so pale it didn’t seem to have seen the sun in a long time. Ron couldn’t wait to take her out of here, to take her to the beach where they would lay for hours under the sun. Her voice and laugh were the sound of angles, so soft and fragile it was almost a whisper. How Ron longed to hear his name from her lips as he slowly, tenderly made love to her, and fucked her so hard she couldn’t walk. He wanted to see her fat with his babies, prettier then those urchins the Granger-Malfoy’s produced.

He still got letters from time to time. They were mostly from young boys and girls around Europe. They kept pledging their allegiance to him and to his cause, to which Ron didn’t really know what to respond to. He didn’t have a cause anymore. Yes he hated Malfoy, but he didn’t really want to destroy him anymore. That was part of his past. And yet, there were people all over that seemed to want nothing but that. And it wasn’t just Malfoy, they wanted the destruction of Granger and Potter as well, maybe the entire Order. Ron didn’t really know, nor did he know how he felt about it.

It was during his third year behind bars that he got his first letter from Molly. She told him she loved him no matter what, and that she would wait with open arms for him when he got out. She told him that she understood his pain and anger, that she would help him heal.

Ron promptly burned the letter.

During his third year he also got a letter from Ginny. She complained about Potter, of course. About how she wanted to get back together with him, but she didn’t know if Potter would forgive her. That she realized she made a mistake, her obsession. Ron didn’t really believe her, in the papers it said that she was losing a custody battle for her son. Ron felt bad, he really did, but Ginny brought this on herself.

Ron burned that letter as well.

It wasn’t until year five that he learned her name. Lily. Of course her name was Lily, she was a flower of a person. It came about in one of the group sessions. It was rare that she speak, she preferred to let the group drive the conversation. But in this particular session, one of the patients called her by name, which indicated that he saw her individually. And Ron saw red at that moment. He would give anything to have Lily all to himself.

So he attacked a guard during lunch. He used wandless magic and made a mess of the cafeteria. The on duty guards had to tranquilize him so that he would stop. And after, Ron found himself waking up in Lily’s office, her sitting right in front of him, her gaze firm. And just like that, Ron now had weekly hour long sessions with Lily. After a few weeks, it wasn’t uncommon that they laugh together, they got along swimmingly. And for the next eight years it was a near perfect arrangement.

Then one day, he was told he was being released. _Good behavior_ they said. More like there were enough people demanding his release. Must be really powerful people, because they got him the best lawyer they could find, sent him enough money to rent a modest flat, and had even offered him employment in their various affairs. Truth be told, Ron couldn't care less. More likely than not, they were the same people that wanted to overthrow the Order, to which Ron had no interest in. He had no reason for destroying the order, that was all behind him. All that mattered was that now, he had all the time in the world to pursue Lily.

On the day of his release he asked to pass by her office one last time. he stoped behind the closed door when he heard shouting.

“You can’t let him out. I’m not done with him yet!”

“Ms. Beck if you would please calm down -“

Lily Beck. That was her full name. Interesting.

“No director you have to listen to me. No matter what the public says, Mr. Weasley is not yet ready to -“

They were talking about him. Why were they taking about him? Did Lily Beck want him to stay? Why? Maybe she felt the same connecting he did for her. Maybe she wasn't ready to let him go. But, then what was he not ready for? To face his past? To see the people that had hurt him and hunted him like an animal? it was a possibility. And it was enduring how much Lily thought he needed protection.

“He’s been let out on good behavior Lily. He’s stable enough that the Ministry feels safe enough to let him out.”

“But Director -“

“And besides,” the man moved closer to Lily. Brushed his hand across her face. Swept a lone curl behind her ear, “you don’t want to be stuck with that nutcase for much longer. He’s bad for your career.”

The man paused, then finally moved away from her and towards the door. Ron hid in the shadows. Getting a good look at the man, the voice didn’t match the body at all. The voice Ron had rough, deed, as if from a tall and ruggedly handsome man. But this guy? He was short and lanky. Ron was maybe about a head taller than him, and had much more build. If they fought, Ron could snap that man like a twig.

He dared a glance back into Lily’s office. She still stood by be desk, staring into the distance. He face was pale. She was clutching the desk in a vice grip, holding herself back.

And in that moment, Ron new his purpose. He would protect Lily at an y cost, he would make her the happiest women alive. He would love her more than she had ever thought possible. And with all that love and all that affection, Granger would know exactly what she had missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the series "Checkmate", is under development now.
> 
> This was so fun to right, and I want to that absolutely everyone who reviewed and gave their thoughts. Like last time, this is now the time I will be answering all comments. So any questions, comments, or concerns that you might have I will happily answer.
> 
> I would also love to hear your predictions on part 3. I might even confirm theories if they're close enough.
> 
> And I'll just say this now : Carols_Sister is pretty close to what's going to go down...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stoping by! Any comments/critics are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
